Children of the Force
by Ryanwan
Summary: Rey has been training with Luke for quite sometime now. And now he will soon take on another apprentice, one who has a connection to an important person in his past. Soon, Jason and Rey become close, but will Kylo Ren and the First Order get in their way?
1. Arrival

**This is a ReyxOC story. My character's name is Jason. This takes place after The Force Awakens, and he is drawn to the planet Luke is on by the Force, only to find out that he isn't the only one. I'll be using things from the Clone Wars show as well.**

 **I own only my original character, I do not own Star Wars.**

It was in the early evening hours that he arrived. A young man, perhaps 20-21 years of age, he was tall, had light brown hair as well as a small beard. He was slender, but still muscular. On his arms and legs he wore vambraces and greaves that he was told once belonged to his grandfather. He wore a loose, light olive shirt, which he wore a grey over coat over, it had a good along with it, and he wore dark brown pants. His ship was piece of junk but was still functional, it had two wings, one hanging from the bottom, and then a longer one on the side.

The boy was nearing the planet of Ahch-To. He knew not what drew him to this world, but he could feel it in the Force that this planet was an important destination in the course of his life. He was always told that the Force was strong in his family, so he was not surprised by this sudden urge to come to this planet.

It was quite a beautiful world, mostly ocean, with little island chains covering it here and there. Luckily, the boy found an area that he could land on, and he soon got out. He looked around and saw that there was a small path that led up to the top of the hill on the island.

As he followed it, he began to sense the presence of people near him, two people to be exact.

' _These people, one is old and experienced, has mastered the Force magnificently_ ,' he thought to himself. ' _The other is young, younger than me. This one has great, untapped power within, strong with the Force in a way that no one might ever fully comprehend_.'

Despite not knowing who they might be, he pressed on. The path led him through small man made hallways of stone, each piece expertly placed as to stop them from collapsing. He continued along the path and soon he neared the top.

There he saw a cloaked man, overlooking a woman who seemed to be meditating, trying to tap into the Force the boy guessed. She seemed to be tall, but he was still taller, she had dark brown hair and wore grey sleeves on her forearms and a grey vest, along with dark grey pants and black boots, and she was quite beautiful.

As he drew closer, the old man spoke.

"Rey, rise, we have a guest," he said, and she opened her eyes, and looked at him confused.

"Guest? But no one else knows that we're here," she said and he simply turned to the side and the boy was in her sight.

"Oh."

They watched him as he drew closer, the man was calm and patient, but the woman looked to be slightly impatient and looked to attack him at any moment.

When he finally reached them, there was a comfortable silence for the longest time.

He could now see the old man clearly, he was about his height, had long grey hair and a slightly long beard, he wore what looked to be aged traditional Jedi Robes. But what struck out the most to the boy was that he had a bionic right hand.

Then he reached for something in his coat but then the girl drew her lightsaber and swung at him. Instead of being hit, he blocked her attack, with his own blade. It was emerald green, and a white light flashed where the two blades met. He then pushed her away and then the old man placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Be still, Padawan," he said, then he turned to the boy.

"Who might you be?"

"My name is Jason, Jason Kenobi.," he answered and the old man's eyes widened slightly.

"Now I see it. I sensed something familiar in you, now I know what it is. You are the grandson of my first master, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Rey's eyes then widened as well, as she knew that name from the tales of the Clone Wars and more.

"I am. You are Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, aren't you?"

Luke simply nodded.

"I've been told my entire life about you. I never thought I'd ever get to meet you, but the Force has brought me here, so I suppose there must be a reason."

"Indeed, perhaps it is time I take on a second apprentice. It was forbidden during the time before the empire, but maybe it is time for change. This is Rey, my current Padawan."

Jason reached out his hand, but she simply looks at him, still unsure of what to think of him, so he lowered his hand.

"Come," Luke said getting their attention. "Let us show Jason to his living quarters."

The three then walked to the caves where Luke had personally carved into to make it livable and comfortable. Since they don't ever get any guests, Jason was going to share rooms with Rey.

"Thank you, Master Skywalker," Jason said. "It'll be nice to not have to sleep in my ship for once."

"Think nothing of it. Training will be over for today, start up again tomorrow morning. Have had any training?"

"Only what limited knowledge my mother had. Mostly being able to sense the Force around me, and abilities of that nature."

"Then like Rey and myself when I was your age, you have much to learn. Goodnight Jason, goodnight Rey."

"Goodnight, master," they both said. He then left them alone and Jason soon felt eyes upon him.

"I don't have to sense it to know that you don't t trust me," he said to Rey.

"Well I find it hard to believe that someone, who just so happens to be the grandson of Obi-Wan Kenobi, to find this place all because the Force simply guided him here, when everyone else failed to find it before I did."

"I understand all of that," he said walking up to her. "But I assure you, I am his grandson, and I'm no spy of the First Order."

"I didn't say anything about being a spy."

"You kind of didn't have to."

"...Where did you get that lightsaber? It looks pretty old," she asked.

"Far older than yours is," he answered. "It belonged to my grandfather's own master, Qui-Gon Jinn. It's been in the family for years."

"Wow," was all she could say.

"Uh-huh. Rey, I hope that one day you can learn to trust me, until then you will have to trust you master. He wouldn't have allowed just anyone in unless he saw something in them that made him believe that he could trust them."

Rey stood silent for a few moments, thinking about what Jason just said. She knew he was right, and knew that she should trust Luke's judgment. "Alright, I'll make the effort to try to trust you, but it may take a while."

"Well you grew up on a planet filled with thieving scavengers, it's understandable for it to be sifficult for you to trust," Jason said, and she was surprised.

"You know I grew up on Jakku?"

"Yeah, everyone knows about Rey, the one who bested the fearsome Kyle Ren, and helped destroy the Starkiller Base."

"Wow, never knew I'd become famous," she said.

"Its more than that, to the Resistance and the galaxy, you're a hero."

She smiled slightly at this, then realized something. "It's been a while since I last saw my friends, have you heard anything about them?"

"Last I heard they're all still fighting the First Order," he answered. "Poe Dameron is still the best pilot in the Resistance, General Organa is still the leader."

"And Finn?"

"I have heard about a Finn, fighting alongside Poe Dameron."

"Well I'm glad he's recovered. He received quite a nasty blow to the back when we fought Ren."

"Well, we should both get some sleep, I'm sure training will begin very early," he said and she nodded, and they both went into their own separate beds, and soon were overcome by sleep.

Both were completely unaware that the last Jedi had been listening in on their conversation, with a hidden smile on his face.

' _Something tells me that they will get along very soon_ ,' he thought.

 **Hope you like this, let me know what you think. Updates might be slow, I have work and school, so maybe, maybe not. I'll eventually be having them leave the planet and they'll join the fight against the First Order, might even have Jason fight Kylo Ren. Well, until next time, May the Force be with you.**


	2. Learning New Things

**Here is the next chapter.**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else.**

The next few weeks came like breeze to Jason, he had improved greatly upon controlling the Force. His lightsaber skills improved as well. He seemed to be a natural, though he rather focused more on the Force than anything else.

Rey had improved as well, they were now at the same level. Though Rey seemed to have trouble focusing on expanding her perception. Luke was not worried however as he too had trouble doing so in the beginning.

Jason and Rey seemed to have gotten closer, becoming good friends, though Luke still suspected that they would grow into something more. Today, Chewbacca had come in the Millennium Falcon to visit, along with Finn, BB-8 and R2-D2.

They soon found their friends right where they thought they'd find them, in the middle of Jedi training. Chewie growled in Wookish to get their attention. They all immediately turned to see them and Rey instantly ran up to them.

"Finn!," she yelled hugging her best friend. "I'm so glad you're alive and well!"

"Good to see you too, Rey," he said. "Glad to see you found Luke Skywalker. Is that him?"

She turned to see Luke right behind her. "Yup, this is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker."

"So you're Finn huh?," he said walking up to him. "I've heard a lot of good things about you."

"T-Thank you, sir," he said, then Chewie went over and hugged Luke.

"Missed you too, buddy," he said, then letting go and turning to Jason as Rey greeted R2 and BB-8. "For those of you who don't know who this is, this is my second apprentice, Jason Kenobi."

Chewbacca stopped and stared for a moment then ran up and bear hugged the boy.

"I can see you knew my grandfather, huh?," he wheezed out, then Chewbacca put him down as R2 beeped. "Nice to meet you both."

"Am I the only one who doesn't speak droid?," Finn asked making everyone chuckle.

"It's called Binary," Jason explained. "And yes it would seem so. Anyway as Luke said, my name is Jason."

He extended his hand out and Finn took it. "Nice to meet you, but who was your grandfather?"

"Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke's first master and his father's."

"Oh."

Then BB-8 came up to him and beeped something.

"A few weeks ago, the Force guided me to this place. So this is a BB unit huh? Impressive."

"Well, we should probably show them to the spare rooms," Rey said.

"Yes, you go on ahead, Chewie and I are gonna catch up," Luke said and Jason and Rey guided Finn, BB-8 and R2 away.

Then Chewie growled something.

"No I have not told her yet," Luke said, and he growled angrily. "What am I supposed to say? Am I supposed to say 'Hi, it's me, your master. But guess what, I'm you're father as well'?"

Chewbacca growled in frustration.

Back with the others, after they were shown their rooms, Jason decided to show them around his ship. When they reached it, R2 beeped in surprise.

"How did you know it's name is the _Twilight_?," Jason asked, and R2 beeped.

"Oh," Rey and Jason said at the same time.

"What did he say?," Finn asked.

"That this ship was used by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars," Rey said to him.

"Man, I think you were meant to have this ship!"

"So it would seem, well besides that, what do you think of it?"

"I personally think that the Falcon doesn't hold a candle to how much a piece of junk it is," Rey joked, and every laughed or beeped in laughter.

"That's very funny," Jason said. "So how go things with fighting the First Order?"

"Well while destroying the Starkiller Base crippled them, they quickly recovered and its now a full-fledged war," he answered. "And to tell you the truth, it's the reason for the visit."

"Get Luke and us back into the fight?," Jason said and Finn nodded. "If Luke and Rey decide to leave this place and help, then I'm all for it."

"Well you don't have to wait long for my answer, Jason," Rey said smiling and he returned it. "But we can't leave unless Luke does."

"Well I'm sure Chewie is talking to him now about it," Finn said.

"Speaking of which, I'm gonna go see if Luke needs anything," Rey said. She then left and the droids followed her, leaving Jason and Finn alone.

"So, what was it like being a stormtrooper?," Jason asked, trying to make conversation.

"Exactly as you'd think it'd be," Finn answered then decided to change the subject. "What color lightsaber do you have?"

Jason then pulled out his blade and activated it, and the former stormtrooper looked at it in awe.

"It was my grandfather's master's," he said putting it away. "His name was Qui-Gon Jinn."

"I think I've heard of him, did he fight in the Clone Wars?"

"No, died a decade before them in battle with the first Sith Lord to appear in a millennium, Darth Maul. My grandfather killed him afterwards."

"Wow," was all Finn could say. "So you said the Force guided you here, how?"

This question made Jason chuckle slightly. "Finn my friend," he said. "The Force works in an endless number of ways, too many for us to ever know them all. How it brought be to this place? I'll likely never know. But that's the beauty of it, the mystery."

"Now if only I had the Force, that would make fighting easier."

"You do have the Force. It surrounds all living and non living things. There are just some who have the ability to control it."

"Well, let's go find the others," Finn suggested and Jason agreed. On their way back, Rey ran quickly past them in tears.

"Rey?," Jason said. "I'll go talk to her."

"Good luck," Finn said to him as Jason ran in Rey's direction.

He began searching for her but had very little success in doing so. So he tapped into the Force, and he sensed her at the cliff over looking the ocean, where he first met her. She was holding her blade in her hands and stared at it for the longest time, then she threw it over the cliff. Instead of falling into the water, it floated and was put right back in her hands.

She turned to see Jason behind her at the bottom of the cliff, getting closer and closer.

"What's wrong, Rey?," he asked, finally reaching her.

"It's nothing," she said quickly.

"Running away in tears, throwing your weapon into the sea. That doesn't sound like nothing to me."

"I said that it's nothing!"

"We can play this game all night if you'd like," Jason said still very calm. Rey let out a sigh of frustration, as she knew he wouldn't leave her alone until he had an answer.

"L-Luke," she tried to said. "Luke... is my father."

Jason's eyes widened at this.

"Oh," he said and she nodded. "I did not expect that."

"Yeah. But how could he not tell me when I first came here?"

"Would you have believed him?," he reasoned.

"You're not taking his side are you?"

"No, I'm just trying to help you see his view. But more importantly, he was likely trying to think of how to tell you. He was probably afraid that he'd lose you forever."

"I suppose you're right," Rey said then wrapping her arms around him, which he did the same to her.

"I know it's gonna be hard to accept it, but maybe when you're ready, go back and you to have a long talk," Jason suggested.

"I... I think I'll do that in the morning," she said then she pecked him on the cheek, causing him to turn red slightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll let you be."

She nodded and he turned to walk down the hill, and Rey watched him leave then she turned back to the sea.

' _I still can't believe it_ ,' she thought to herself. _'I found my father_.'

Jason walked back to the caves where he found Chewie, Finn, the droids and Luke, who had a look of regret upon his face.

"How is she?," Finn asked.

"I think she'll be fine," he answered. "She just needs to calm down. Not everyday you find your long lost father."

"I can agree with that," Luke said, looking at his left hand.

"Master, she's only angry at the fact that you didn't tell her sooner. She said she'll want to talk in the morning."

"Alright then," Luke said back. "Did you know?"

"I thought that you had something to do with her parentage, I didn't think that you were one of her parents."

BB-8 then beeped a question to Luke.

"To protect her. I thought that Jakku would be the last place for Snoke to find her."

"Like my grandfather did to you and your sister," Jason said and he nodded. "Well perhaps might not be the best time but better now than never. Chewie to you talk to Luke about joining the fight?"

The Wookiee growled in confirmation.

"I don't think I can leave, so many lives were lost because of me," Luke said.

"Luke, whether you like it or not, you are the last of the Jedi. Only through you can the order be reborn, but it cannot be in this self-exile you have placed yourself in. It was Kylo Ren who killed you students, his decision. Besides, you must find the first Jedi temple, and I may have an idea as to where it is."

Luke then turned and looked at him in the eye. "Where?"

"Tython, the ancient Jedi homeworld."

"That would certainly be a good place to start," Finn said.

After a long silence, Luke finally spoke.

"Very well, we'll leave tomorrow afternoon. Till then, let us all get some rest. Goodnight, everyone. It really is good to see you again, Chewie. You as well, R2. Good to meet you, Finn."

With that the Jedi then left to go to bed. Then Jason turned to the others.

"Looks like we'll be going to Tython first, then we'll meet you on Yavin 4," he said and they nodded and they left to go to bed. "Goodnight guys."

After a couple hours, Rey returned to see that Jason was still awake.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said back. "What are you doing up still?"

"Well, I thought you should know that we'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon, to go to Tython."

"I have never heard of that planet."

"Not surprised, no one goes there, not for a long time," he said. "It's the Jedi homeworld."

Her eyes widened at this. "Well then we better get to bed."

He nodded in agreement, and they both walked to their room. Jason immediately went into his bed, but then he saw that Rey was standing next to it.

"Um.. this is kind of embarrassing," she said. "But do you mind if I sleep in your bed as well? It's been an emotional day."

He simply smiled and made room for her and she got in and snuggled up to him. And soon enough, they both fell asleep.

The Next Morning

The next morning was rather busy, as they were all going to leave. While Jason, Finn, Chewbacca and the droids packed, Luke and Rey were having their talk, and from what they were hearing, it was going well.

"Thought she'd be yelling at him," Finn said.

"I did help her see Luke's point of view of this," Jason said. "Helped her see his view of the situation. I mean, if he told her immediately, I doubt she would've believed it."

Chewie growled in agreement then continued to pack.

"Well, once we get the rest of this stuff packed, we'll be getting the ship ready."

A little bit later, Luke and Rey came out in silence.

"Is everything ready?," Luke asked and they nodded.

"Just waiting on you," Jason said.

"Let's get going then. You, Rey, R2 and I will take the _Twilight_. We'll head straight to Tython, see if the first temple is there. Everyone else, head back to the Resistance and inform Leia of what's happened."

They then went to their ships and soon enough, they took off and left that island world behind. The Falcon went a different direction into lightspeed. And then the Twilight went the other direction, towards Tython.

 **Hope you liked it. Might take a little bit to figure out what to do, but I have a pretty good idea. Until the next chapter, May the Force be with you.b**


	3. The Two Trees

**Here's chapter Three, I'll likely go into something by things I've heard about, theories people have on the Jedi and Sith origins.**

 **I only own my original character, nothing else.**

As the _Twilight_ sped through hyperspace, there was a somewhat uncomfortable silence between the master and his students.

"...So...Jason," Rey said, breaking the silence. "Where did you get this ship?"

"It belonged to my mother's friend," he answered and he looked to Luke. "She was your father's only Padawan, her name was Ahsoka Tano."

"I've heard of her before," Luke said. "She left the Order, correct?"

"Her best friend framed her for a crime she did not commit. Although Anakin Skywalker proved her innocence and the Order was willing to take her back in...she just couldn't bring herself to stay."

"I wish we could've met her," Rey said.

"She would've loved to have meet you both. After my mother died, she trained me for a little while until she too was killed. I was twelve at the time."

"You've been traveling and living on your own since you were twelve?," Luke said.

"Yup."

Rey and Luke looked between each other, shocked at how he was able to survive for so long at such a young age. Then they heard a beeping noise go off.

"We're here," Jason said. Soon they were staring at a lush, green and blue planet, much like Naboo, but had more mountains. "Welcome home."

He and Rey then brought the ship in and soon they landed on an old, overgrown landing platform with the old Jedi symbol on it.

They climbed out and found themselves at the steps of the first Jedi Temple. Similar to the one on Coruscant, yet not as neat and it had been overgrown with vines and other plants. And yet, all three of them could feel that the Force was very strong here.

They turned to see open fields all around, large clearings, all bearing large battle scars, burnt and destroyed spots.

"Those were the training areas," Jason spoke up. "Lightsaber fighting mostly."

"What happened here?," Rey asked.

"For centuries, Tython was the Jedi homeworld," Luke answered. "But they were born in a time of great conflict and eventually they were forced to abandon this planet. They later on became recognized by the Old Republic, and after they brought the Sith Empire down, they became the protectors of the galaxy."

"But there were two things that they had to leave behind though."

"What?"

"Follow me," Jason said leading them inside the Temple. "Stay with the ship, R2."

He then beeped as if to 'got it!'

Inside, they began to see.

They saw the memories that the walls of the building carried. The first members of the Jedi Order training, masters meditating. But they also began to see the ghosts that resided in the temple, replaying their deaths, watching them, some replaying memories of battles long lost to history.

"This place reminds me of my New Jedi Order," Luke said.

"When Kylo Ren destroyed it all?"

He slowly nodded then they came to the heart of the temple.

"You feel that?," Jason asked rhetorically, knowing that they did. "This is the place where the first light side user was born, as well as the first dark side user."

They walked into the ruined room, to find it almost completely intact and I damaged on the inside. Then Luke and Rey saw them. Two trees, simply rooted into the middle of the chamber.

"Force trees," Luke said.

"One of the dark and the other of the light."

"The Jedi and Sith were founded here?," Rey asked.

"No. They are but byproducts. The first Force users were born here."

"Legend has it that there was a family, left here for dead. A father, mother, a son and a daughter," Jason began as he came closer to the trees, Rey and Luke following. "The mother died when they crashed here. For years they survived, until the children came across a cave. They saw many things in it. The past, present, future, everything they took with them everywhere they would go. Some say it drove the boy quite mad. But no matter what, they reached the end of the cave, to find these."

"What happened then?"

"Each child touched one tree and received vast knowledge. The girl received great knowledge of the light and mastery over the Force. The boy however..."

"Turned to the dark side," Luke finished. "How do you know all of this?"

"She showed me," Jason said pointing to a dark corner, but no one was there. "She'll come out when she wants to. But yes, he turned to the dark side and killed his sister when she wasn't looking. Over the years, their father worked tirelessly on fixing their ship, but when the son returned, he killed his father and used the Force to repair it. He left Tython and began spreading the dark side to all corners of the galaxy."

"Then how were the Jedi founded?," Rey asked.

"When the girl died, she became more powerful than anyone could possible imagine, much like what happened with my grandfather. She began to call out to people across the galaxy, and they came. She taught them how to use the Force and the Jedi were born."

"What was her name?"

" _My name was Rey,_ " a voice from the corner Jason had pointed to said. They all turned to see a Force ghost walking over to them. She wore what looked somewhat like traditional Jedi robes, much like Luke's, but what really surprised them was that she looked just like Rey.

"Whoa," was all Rey could say.

"Yeah," Luke said.

" _You are descendants of the once believed Chosen One. I welcome you here. Always good to see you, Jason._ "

He nodded and saw that they were both staring still, then he cleared his throat.

"Rey, Master, she's not going anywhere," he said that seemed to break them out of there daze.

"Sorry," Rey said.

" _Jason has told me much of what is going on in the galaxy, and much of it is hard to believe. My order is gone, and then the one to replace it wiped out by these Knights of Ren. Followers of my brother._ "

Their eyes went wide at this.

"Supreme Leader Snoke, the leader of the First Order, established them," Luke said. "How is he connected to all of this?"

" _He's my brother,_ " she answered. " _And soon, his knights shall come and destroy the trees._ "

"What?!"

"It's the reason that I brought you both here," Jason said.

"You lied to us?!," Rey accused.

"No, the Force did guide me to you and Luke. I just didn't tell you everything."

She walked over and slapped him hard in the face then hit him the chest.

"I trusted you! You've been using us!"

"To help save the galaxy!," he countered, and she stopped.

"What do you mean?," Luke asked.

" _When this Kylo Ren and his First Order come, they will destroy everything, all knowledge and the trees,"_ ghost Rey explained and she walked over to living Rey. _"Rey, I understand that you are angry. I'd be as well. Jason did what he believed was right, you must be the one to touch_ both _trees, at the same time."_

"No!," Luke yelled. "You don't know what will happen! Let me do it."

"Your power rooted into the light side," Jason said. "It wouldn't work on you. Rey must be the one to do it before Ren gets here, so he doesn't touch them."

"I'm afraid you have run out of time for that," a voice said and turned to see a man with long black hair, dressed in all black robes and a large scar on the right side of his face.

"Ben...," Luke said.

"Ben Solo is dead, I killed him. Knights! Prepare to destroy this place."

More similarly yet uniquely different men appeared, the rest of the Knights of Ren. They began placing demo charges all over.

"No!," Jason yelled, and brought out his lightsaber. Kylo then simply used the Force to push the blade back into the hilt and pushed him into a wall.

"Jason!," Rey yelled and she saw Luke beginning to use the Force on the Knights to keep them at bay.

"If you were brought here to touch the trees, then do it! Do it now!," he yelled and she did so. As she did, Ren got past his uncle and raced his cousin to the trees. He pushed her aside and they both jumped. Slowly but steadily, they reached out to both trees, touching them both at the same time.

Everyone began to watch in shock at what they were seeing, even ghost Rey. As Jason began to come to, he saw them. As they touched them, Rey's eyes glowed brightly with white light, while Kylo's glowed black.

Then there were two simultaneous flashes of white and black, and they were both blasted away from the now destroyed trees.

" _By the Force,_ " ghost Rey said then she looked a Jason. " _Balance._ "

Kylo slowly came to and saw Rey still lying unconscious, something Luke saw too.

"Jason, get out of here!," he yelled throwing his lightsaber to him then blocking the Force Lightning from Ren. "I'll hold them off!"

"No! Master I'm not leaving you!," Jason yelled.

"You must! Protect my daughter!"

He hesitated, he didn't want to leave the great Luke Skywalker to death or worse. He didn't want to leave his master, he had lost too many already.

" _Take her, Jason,"_ ghost Rey said as the Knights began to shoot at him. " _Go!"_

He hesitated again but recovered and picked Rey up and ran out the back way, and found a secret passage back to the platform.

"R2, get the ship ready for take off!," he yelled. He beeped and then saw Luke wasn't with them. "I'll explain later, just go!"

He got Rey secured and had the droid doctor on board look her over. He and R2 then flew the ship away, only getting a scratch as Ren had caught up and threw an impossible lightsaber throw, though thankfully it didn't do any real damage.

He then set the ship for hyperspace, to the Ilinian system, to the Resistance.

Couple Hours Later

Rey soon awoke and found herself back on the _Twilight_. She got up, in slight pain out of the bed.

'Please try to restrict movement for now, you took a nasty fall,' the doctor droid said.

"I'll try," she said. "What happened?"

'You must ask Master Kenobi that question. He is in the cockpit. Shall I tell him you have awakened?'

"No, I will."

She then angrily walked to the cockpit, to find only Jason and R2. R2 saw her first and excitedly went over to her and beeped rapidly, happy that she was alright.

"I'm glad to see you too, Artoo," she said.

"But I doubt you're happy to see me though," Jason said and she grabbed her metal staff and pinned him to the floor.

"You lied! And where is my father?!"

"He made me leave him behind," he answered showing her his lightsaber. She was shocked, and she was about to beat him to a pulp with her staff, but was stopped by R2.

He began to beep and explain what had happened.

"That's Jason's side of the story. You'd believe a liar?!"

He beeped some more and this time convinced her to back off and Jason got up.

"You should've let her beat me, R2. I deserve it."

"You are so right about that!!!," Rey agreed. "We let you stay with us, train with us, you were becoming part of the family! Then you do this! And you left Luke Skywalker, my master, my father, behind on a planet with the Knights of Ren!!"

He said nothing and looked down, and just sat down and watched as the ship was in hyperspace.

"Where are we going?"

"The only place that might be safe from the First Order."

"Back to the Resistance then?," she asked and he nodded.

As the hours passed, Rey sat in the other room and began to silently cry. She had just gotten her father back, and now he was gone.

R2 came in and beeped in concern.

"I'm fine, R2," she said unconvincingly. "I just can't believe that he left Luke there. Without a second thought."

He then beeped something. 'He didn't. I know this because of what I knew Obi-Wan very well. He's just like his grandfather, and he never left anyone behind _ever_ if he could help it. Remember, he did all of this because he thought that you having this power would help defeat the First Order, save the galaxy and bring balance to the Force. He did save your life as well, that has to count for something. He feels so much guilt over leaving Master Luke, he can't even think straight. Give him another chance, for Master Luke.'

She thought for a very long time and she then sighed and slowly nodded.

Rey slowly got up and found Jason right where she left him, slumped in a chair, regretting his recent decisions.

"Jason...," she said getting his attention. "I'm sorry that I tried to kill you."

"I'm the one who should apologize," he said. "For everything, for lying, for keeping secrets from you. Betraying your trust and worst of all I may have left your father to die."

"R2 is a very persuasive droid, and he explained to me what happened exactly. I am still angry with you for all of that, but you did save my life and tried to save my father. So I'm willing to give you another chance. We're getting him back, no matter what."

"...Thank you. And I'm with you all the way," he said.

Soon they reached the Illinian system and the Resistance.

Soon they would be facing the Knights of Ren again, but next time, they wouldn't be alone. This time they would have the Resistance, as well as their own Knights.

They soon landed and were greeted by the entire Resistance, especially BB-8, Chewie, Finn, Poe Dameron, and Luke Skywalker's twin sister and Rey's aunt, General Leila Organa.

"Aunt Leia!," Rey yelled and hugged her, which she returned.

"It's good to see you again, Rey," she said. "But where's your father?"

She looked down and Jason did the same.

"Something happened on Tython..."

 **Sorry for taking so long and I hope you like this. I'll try to have the next one up soon. Can't wait to see what they do in the Last Jedi. Maybe when I see I might get some inspirations from it for my story so we'll just have to see what happens. See ya later and may the Force be with you.**


	4. The First Order Strikes Back

**Here's the next update. I'll be bringing in a couple new characters into this one, including one that I recently added into my Game of Thrones story, a classic comics and novels character and the descendant of an old enemy.**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else.**

First Order Homeworld

Luke awoke in darkness, but quickly remembered what had transpired.

"Rey...," he muttered to himself. "...Jason. I hope that you made it out okay."

"I wouldn't worry so much about them right now, Master Jedi," a deep voice behind him said. The lights came in and Luke saw a horribly disfigured man, half of his face looked to have been carved off.

"Snoke."

"Supreme Leader Snoke, actually. But since you have met my sister, you may call me Ren."

"I shall call you a monster," he said calmly. He then found the strength to stand, he looked around to see he was in Snoke's throne room, and the Knights of Ren encircled them. "Tell me, Knights, do you truly know the meaning of the dark side?"

This brought about some snickers from them.

"The Dark Side, and the Light...," Ren said. "Delusions and illusions at the same time. The Chosen One...ha! True, Darth Vader was indeed a powerful Force user and brought me my Master Knight. But like you...he was blind."

"I am blind only to your lies and manipulation. Dear nephew, what have you done? You betrayed not only me, but you betrayed your mother as well."

"And?," Ben asked.

"In time you will see," Ren said. "In time, we shall show you the true power of the Force. You still live because you are exceptionally knowledgeable in the Force, and I respect that. You shall remain a prisoner for now. Do not worry though, your daughter shall join you soon."

"We shall see," Luke said as some of the Knights led him to the dungeons.

"The Resistance is still based on Yavin 4," a Knight said. "We could crush them now."

"No," Kylo said. "That's what the Empire would've done and look what happened to them. We must break them, tear their greatest hope from them."

"Rey Skywalker and Jason Kenobi," Snoke said. "Send Zyon. Tell him to capture Rey, and render Jason useless."

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

Kylo then walked out and the rest of the Knights followed, leaving Ren alone.

"Kylo!"

"Yes, my Master?," he asked stopping and facing him.

"Initiate the Fett Program," he said he nodded and walked out. "These Skywalkers and Kenobis shall always be a thorn in my side, it would seem. No matter, before this war is over, they will all die."

Kylo then went down to the training grounds, where he saw stormtroopers being Force pushed and slashed to pieces.

"Sir," a voice next to him said. He turned to see the head stormtrooper, Captain Phasma. She was was very tall, and wore instead of white armor, she wore silver and wore a cape as well. "This Zyon fellow seems to be getting along well with the troops."

"So it would seem," he said through his mask. "I wish to speak to him alone."

"Yes, sir. Troopers, clear the room!"

"Aw! It had just started to get fun!," Zyon said. He was a tall, dark skinned man. He seemed to be in his early twenties, and he had two violet colored lightsabers.

"Trust me, you will be getting loads of fun with your new mission," Kylo said and Zyon was then interested. "We need you fetch someone for us...from the Resistance Base on Yavin 4. Also to indispose someone permanently, but keep him alive."

"Alright then. Sounds easy enough. I'll need a squad of stormtroopers, they won't be coming back."

"The First Order shall provide whatever you need."

Then some troopers appeared behind him, with dark armor on and Kaleesh like masks. Then another man appeared, a Zabrak.

"This is Brut," Kylo Ren said. "He'll be helping you with your mission."

Brut has a lot of black tattooing across his red face and some on his horns as well. (His outfit is like Amon's from Legend of Korra).

"When do we leave?," Brut asked, flipping on an old red lightsaber, and Zyon took note that it was only half of a double bladed hilt.

"Immediately," Zyon said.

"Good luck, then, Zyon Windu. Your targets' names are Rey Skywalker and Jason Kenobi. Brut shall help you with Jason. And _don't_ underestimate Rey. She's more powerful than both of you put together."

With that, Kylo walked away and left the two mercenaries to get ready.

Yavin 4

Leia had surprisingly taken the news of her twin brother being captured rather well.

She was upset about it all of course, but she wasn't sitting down and crying her eyes out. Instead, she got to work on figuring out a way to save him.

Rey had been able to officially reconnect with Finn and Poe after being gone for so long.

"It is good to see you again, Rey," Poe Dameron said. He was tall, well built, usually wore a Resistance pilot's uniform and he had long, curly, black hair.

"You too, Poe," she said, then she pointed to Jason. "Not sure if Finn has told you yet, but that's Jason Kenobi."

"Never knew Obi-Wan Kenobi had a kid."

"He was on Tatooine for 19 years," Jason said, walking up to them. "Bound to happen at some point. You must be Poe Dameron."

"I am."

They then shook hands and then Jason turned to Finn.

"Good to see you again, Finn."

He nodded and he and Poe walked away, leaving the two Jedi in training alone.

"Jason?," Rey said getting his attention. "I had a horrible dream last night."

"About what?"

"The Base was attacked but these ghosts and a man with violet blades began sucking the life out of people and then finally you. All I could do was watch as you were dying and then a man with horns on his head, a Zabrak, then cut you down."

"This sounds like a possible future," Jason said. "Be mindful of the future, but do not seek to change it on your own. Your father did that once and he lost a hand."

"That's how he lost his hand?"

"Best to talk to your aunt about that, she was there after all. Speaking of which, are you sure she said that there isn't anything I can do to help?"

"I did my best to try to get her to let you help," Rey said. "But all she said was and I quote, 'He's done enough.'"

"I see," Jason said as he lowered his head. "She's angry for leaving him there."

"Just give her time. I'm sure she'll get over it."

"Well, if I can't help with finding Luke, maybe I can help you."

"With what?," she asked.

"Rey!," a voice behind them said. They turned to see Leia. "I need you and Jason to come with me. I almost forgot that there's someone you need to meet."

She looked to Jason and he just shrugged.

"We'll talk later," he said.

She nodded and they walked away towards Leia. She led them one of the old pyramid ruins, and there they were met by a woman, Perhaps a few years older than Leia, but she had long red hair, and Rey and Jason quickly saw that she had a lightsaber on her belt.

"Mara," Leia said and she turned to look at them. She then gasped slightly when she saw Rey.

"Rey...," the woman said and she walked over to her as Leia walked Jason away. "You've grown into such a beautiful woman, if only I could've been there to watch you grow."

"Do I know you?," Rey asked.

"Sorry...no you wouldn't remember me. But my name is Mara Jade Skywalker."

Her eyes went wide when she heard this, as she figured out what she was trying to say.

"Yes, Rey...I'm your mother."

She stood frozen for a few seconds and everyone was watching her. After a few minutes, Rey then hugged her mother tightly and they both began to cry slightly.

"I'm so glad that she has her family back," Leia said. "Most of it anyway."

"...I'm sorry, General. I truly am," Jason said, as they walked away so that the reunited mother and daughter could have moment alone. "I did try to save him, I refused to leave without him."

"But you did end up leaving him."

"Pretty much forced me to. I left so that I could save Rey."

"I understand your reasons, Jason, I really do. I'm just upset that I couldn't see my brother again after so long."

"One last thing," he said and she looked at him. He pulled something out and put it in her hands. She took the wrapping off it and saw that it was Luke's green lightsaber. "He gave me that just before I left. I thought perhaps you should hold onto it."

"...Thank you, Jason," she said. "You really do live up to you family name."

That meant a lot to Jason more than anyone could ever know. After hearing everything he had about his grandfather, he knew he had a lot of expectations to him.

"So what were you going to talk to Rey about before I came?"

"I was going to offer to teach her what I knew about the Force, train her in the things I know."

"Perhaps you and her mother can do that."

"So you're the Jason I've heard so much about," a voice next to Jason said and he jumped slightly. He quickly turned to see it was Rey and Mara.

"Yup, that's me," he said.

"Thank you for saving my daughter, even though my husband was captured because of it."

He nodded and then Leia was called back to the base and she left the three Force sensitives alone.

"Rey told me about her dream, and I think I may know a way to find out more," Mara said. She guided them into the pyramid and they came upon a small room, one used for meditation. "This'll work just fine."

She then placed Rey in the center, Jason on her right and herself on Rey's left.

"What are we doing, mother?," Rey asked.

"Close your eyes. Feel The Force around you, let it in and try to think of the dream again. We should be able to see the dream as well."

She did so and soon, she began to have a waking dream. As it formed, Jason and Mara began to feel it as well. The Force drew them into her mind and soon they opened their eyes to darkness.

"Where are we?," Jason asked.

"Inside Rey's consciousness," Mara said, lighting her blue blade and Jason lit up his green one. They began walking around, finding nothing, until they saw a light. It drew closer and and it then came right in front of them. Jason reached out and as soon as his hand touched it, both of them were given a brief vision.

They now stood within the Resistance Base, hearing the echoes of the deceased. Then they see a man, draining away what seemed to be the very life from...from Jason.

"Jason...?," Rey's voice called out.

Mara then saw a horned figure come at Jason from behind.

"Jason, watch out!," she cried but it was too late, and he turned then everything went dark.

The three then awoke from the trance, and Rey got up to hug Jason.

"I'm alright, don't worry," Jason said, trying to comfort her. "I'm alright."

"That was a possible future," Mara said. "We must return to make sure that everyone is safe."

They nodded and then got up and ran out back to the base, only to hear blaster fire and they realized their worst fears had come true. They continued on with their blades drawn and they saw Finn and Chewie shooting at what seemed to be nothing.

"Jason, Rey, Mara!," Finn said. "Watch out, there are terror troopers!"

"Terror what?," Rey asked.

"Elite stormtroopers with camouflage technology," Mara said. "From the Empire."

Meanwhile, Zyon had found his way to the control room, and now held General Organa up with the Force.

"Rey Skywalker and Jason Kenobi," he said. "Where are they?"

"You ought to know that I'll never talk," she said back and he shrugged.

"Worth a shot."

He then slammed her down hard enough to knock her out. Then Brut came in and impaled a soldier with his blade and Force Pushed him off it. They both then sensed something.

"They're here," they said at the same time.

Back with the Jedi, the troopers began to circle them without them even noticing. At the last minute, Jason saw one coming after Rey and he Force Pushed him into another troopers then he and Rey stabbed them both.

Then Mara stepped in and began slicing through them like she already knew where they were. She Force Grabbed one and knocked him against the wall and and in from of Chewie, who shot him dead.

"Go and find your aunt!," she ordered. "We've got this!"

Rey reluctantly nodded, and she and Jason ran to the control room. As they ran, they began to feel a sense of familiarity in the Force, Jason especially. They ran faster and they found Leia up in the air, knocked out and then they saw Zyon and Brut.

"Rey, Jason. How kind of you to join us," Brut said.

"Who are you?," Rey demanded.

"I am Zyon Windu," Zyon said and Jason's eyes widened. "And that is Brut, his grandfather was Darth Maul."

Both of their eyes widened at this, the first Sith Lord to reveal himself after a thousand years of being thought extinct, his grandson was there with them now.

"Your grandfather killed mine. Now I think it's time I repaid the favor!"

"Not just yet," Zyon said and he walked up to them. "I'm afraid that your presence is required somewhere else, Miss. Skywalker."

"Good luck getting me to leave," Rey said and she swung her blade at him, but he simply got out his violet blades and blocked them. Brut then charged at Jason, and they locked blades as well, all the while, leia had come to, and she now ran out to get reinforcements.

Zyon quickly got the upper hand as he was more skilled. He spun his blades around and she was barely able to block them, and she jumped over him and slash at him and got him slightly in the back, but this only made him angry and made him throw a barrage of swings at her.

Brut was doing chopping like attack at Jason, who was more skilled in lightsaber combat, easily deflected them. He got them a hold again and he unleashed a massive Force Push, and Brut was thrown against the wall. Zyon saw this and knew he had to end this fight quickly. So he gathered up the Force around him and then released it and unleashed a Force Repulse, destroying all of the tech around him and knocking the Jedi down.

Brut got up as Zyon walked over.

"M-Mace...Windu...would be...a-ashamed," Jason was barely able to say as he was losing consciousness. This just made Zyon smirk.

"Finall, someone realizes my relationship to him," he said. "He was my great uncle, and I don't care. I'm my own man. With the abilities that I've gained over the years, I don't need the Dark or the Light. I can take the Force itself."

He then grabbed Jason by the neck as Rey watched in horror, as she was too injured to help.

Then Jason began to feel something, and he began to feel empty. A great pain came about and he shrieked loudly. The color began to leave his face and not soon enough, Zyon let go. Jason tried to Force Push him, but nothing happened.

"Hahaha...good luck with that. I took your Force sensitivity, thanks for the big boost. I'd take Rey's, but a deal's a deal. Brut, make it fast."

He grinned evilly and walked over him.

"Do not worry," he said, turning on his blade, then reached out for Jason's blade and turned it on as well. "I'm not going to kill you. But we do need to make sure you are no longer a threat to the First Order."

With a yell, he swung the blades at Jason and hit his eyes and Jason hollered in pain again, gripping his eyes.

"JASON!," Rey screamed and then the Force built up around her and then she was electrocuted by Zyon. She turned to see him shooting Force Lightning at her. He kept it coming as Brut heard the Resistance coming.

"We've gotta go!," he said.

"Not until we subdue her!," Zyon yelled. Brut yelled in frustration and dropped Jason's blade and made a run for it.

Zyon continued to shoot lightning at Rey, but soon he began to notice that she wasn't getting hurt by it. She was absorbing it. She continued as he did the same and soon she let out a Force Push as powerful as a Force Repulse at Zyon, and he was sent into a wall, knocking him out for a good long while.

"You're a monster," she said just as he lost complete consciousness. "Just like my cousin."

Brut had almost reached the ship when he encountered Mara.

"Where do you think you're going?," she asked. He activated his blade and swung at her, but she easily blocked it and punched him in the face.

She then kicked him in the gut, and then sliced off the arm that wasn't holding his blade.

"AHHHH!," he yelled in pain. "You bitch!"

"Now you may go. And tell Snoke, if he wants my daughter, he's gonna have to come and get her himself!"

He then stared at her for a minute and then ran for the ship. She watched as it took off and then she ran off to find her daughter. She came into the wrecked control room to find Zyon Windu unconscious and Rey on her knees, holding Jason's head in her lap. She had been crying because of her friend getting hurt and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh no...Jason," Mara said and she bent down and checked him over. "He's alive, just unconscious. What happened?"

Rey began to explain what had happened exactly.

"After a while of him shooting Force Lightning at me, I think I began to absorb the energy and I kind of...shot it back at him with a Push as strong as a Repulse," she said and her mother's eyes widened.

"Your powers are slowly growing."

"Mother, this Zyon Windu...he took Jason's Force sensitivity. He can't use the Force, and I don't sense it in him anymore."

"Completely drained of the Force...," she trailed off into thought and then Leia and the others came in and Chewie and Poe restrained Windu tightly, and she and Finn knelt down to check Jason. "To be drained of the Force completely is unheard of. As well as impossible."

"Not anymore it would seem," Finn said and then he and Poe picked him up and got him on a gurney.

"Yavin 4 is no longer safe for the Resistance," Leia said. "It's just us here now, the rest have retreated to Illum. Let's get going."

All the way there, Rey refused to leave Jason's side. She just sat next him while he slept on a bed, with her head on the bed as well.

"Is he...?," she asked Leia after checking his eyes again and she reluctantly nodded.

"I'm afraid so, sweetie," she said. "He's permanently blind in both eyes."

"It's all my fault."

"No it isn't, I'm sure you tried your best to help him."

"I just lied there and watched them torture him. He no longer has the Force because of me!"

Leia then placed her hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at her aunt with tears in her eyes.

"It was no one's fault but our guest's in the other room. We'll make him give him his abilities back, and then he'll face justice, I promise. Jason wouldn't want you to blame yourself and neither would your father."

She didn't say anything for a little bit, then her aunt gave her a hug. After a little bit, she let go and left her niece in peace. She then saw Mara smiling in the hallway.

"How is she?," she asked.

"The boy she likes just got badly injured. Not very well, but she's a Skywalker, so she'll be fine, especially if you're there for her."

"I know. I hope Luke and I made the right decision, leaving her on Jakku."

"You both did what you thought you had to do to protect your child," Leia said. She then left them alone and went to the cockpit.

"Rey?," Mara said and she turned to see her mother.

"Mother. You alright?"

"I've been through worse. I'm so sorry about Jason."

"So am I," she said and Mara knelt down next to her.

"You like him don't you?"

She immediately went red and looked at her.

"Haha...I'll take that as a yes. It's okay if you do," she said the kissing the top of her head then getting up and walking away. "After all, I know what's its like to have a crush on someone, you're living proof of that."

This earned a small chuckle, but it was enough to make Rey feel better.

Rey then turned back to Jason.

"I'm sorry I ever blamed you for what happened on Tython," she said to him, unsure whether or not he could actually hear her. "I hope you can forgive me for what's happened to you. Because I forgive you for that, I think I did right then and there, and never realized it."

Then she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then laid her head back down.

First Order Homeworld

Brut's ship soon made it back to the homeworld and the pilots brought him out on a gurney.

A few hours later, Snoke and Kylo Ren stood in a hospital bed and waited for him to awaken. Slowly his eyes opened and Snoke leaned down.

"Clearly, Zyon has been captured and you failed to capture Rey," he said. "Was there anything you _did_ succeed in doing?"

"Jason Kenobi no longer has the Force," he answered. "And he's blind forever."

"Good, good...you have earned that cybernetic arm. Kylo."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Kylo said and he walked away to do so.

"When you have recovered, I will have a new mission for you."

Snoke then walked out and Brut was left alone to be ashamed of himself for losing a limb, for failing in a fight.

' _Harmless or not, I_ will _kill you, Jason Kenobi,_ ' he thought to himself.

Illum Base

Jason began to stir, but when he opened his eyes, nothing changed. All he could see was darkness.

"W-What?," he said, beginning to panic as he sat up. "I can't see. Where am I? Where am I?!"

"Jason," a familiar voice said, but he couldn't tell if it was behind him or in front. "Jason, it's me. It's Rey."

"Rey? Where am I? Rey, I can't see."

"Shh...," she said, taking his hands and then hugging him to calm him down. "I'm so sorry, but you're blind."

"Oh no," he said. "The Force, I remember that much. I can't feel it, at all."

"It was Zyon, we have though. We'll get him to give you your abilities back."

"...Wouldn't matter. I don't deserve to be a Jedi."

"What are you talking about?"

"I left your father on Tython, our master. I couldn't even protect myself. I'm not strong enough to be a Jedi."

She took his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"Never say that again, ever," she practically ordered. "Most people would've died from your wounds by now, so don't ever call yourself weak again. I believe you'd make a great Jedi, even if you don't."

He sighed and then he nodded.

"Okay then," he said. "But seriously, what use am I now? I'm more of a liability now."

"I don't think so, and Aunt Leia said you wanted to reach me what you knew. You can talk me through what you know."

He thought for a moment and he realized that that's a good idea.

"I'll need to adjust to this first," he said and she nodded. Even he could tell how close they were. As if on instinct, the pair began to lean towards each other and soon, their lips met. However when the kiss deepened, Rey suddenly backed away.

"No, I shouldn't have done that," she said, very embarrassed.

"...S-Sorry," Jason said.

Couple Weeks Later

Over the next couple of weeks, Jason slowly began to accept his blindness, but he still wished for his Force abilities back. Zyon Windu outright refused to surrender what he had taken from him and the Resistance had been working on getting him to, especially Mara and Chewbacca.

While this went on, Mara aided Jason where she could with training Rey.

Now they sat within the Jedi Crystal Chambers. Jason had been given a special walking stick so he could move around without tumbling down or tripping. He now sat on a rock next to Mara while Rey stood on her hands, practicing on lifting and stacking small rocks.

"This was how Grandmaster Yoda taught your father," Mara said. "Except he would be on his foot, and I think Jason might be a little big for that."

"Hahaha...yeah, probably. But it does sound like you're doing good, Rey," Jason said. "Just remember, feel the Force course through your body. It is a living thing. Let it aid you in lifting and stacking those stones."

Then they heard a cracking sound and soon they saw the massive stone wall come down and sealed them in. Rey lost her focus and she got up.

"Oh no, no, no! We'll never be able to open that!," she complained and Jason began to laugh and smack his staff on the ground. He then got up with Mara's help.

"Thank you Mara," he said. "Rey, what has gotten into you? You are perhaps one of the most powerful Force users to ever live. This should be nothing."

"Jason, you can't see it! It's got to be a hundred feet tall and half as wide! Moving some stones around is one thing, this is completely different!"

"How? How is it any different? You were lifting the stones over there easily. The door is made of stone. It was made to be lifted, This was where Jedi younglings were brought to find the crystals for their first lightsabers. They had until the end of the day and or they would be locked in here, but not left in here. It just meant they weren't ready yet. They couldn't lift it because they were children. Are you a child?"

"Not anymore," she answered.

"Sure are acting like one," Mara joked and she and Jason laughed.

"Okay, okay! I'll try!"

"No, there is no trying," Jason said. "There is only to do or do not."

She rolled her eyes, knowing her master couldn't see it, but her mother scolded her. Rey walked over to the door and raised her hands and began to use the Force.

It did begin to move upwards and Jason smiled at this. But soon, due to her doubt and unfinished training, the door began to fall back down and Rey let go of the Force, completely exhausted.

"See?!," she complained and Jason raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. I can't do it, it's way too big."

"You should know by now that size does not matter to a Jedi. Look at those rocks, and remember BB-8, do you judge them by their size? Or me? Because you shouldn't," he began to lecture. "For no matter if I can use it or not, my ally is the Force, and it is a powerful ally indeed. Your father told me this on Ahch-To, just as Yoda taught him. Life breeds it, and makes it grow. It's energy surrounds us, and binds us. You, me, your mother, everyone, we are luminous beings, not this crude matter.

You must _feel_ the Force around you. Here, between you, me, Mara, those crystals, the rock, everywhere. Even between you and the door."

Rey had been listening to every word he had said and she was just too frustrated and confused to understand completely. Despite the large amount of training she had received from her father, she still knew very little of her true potential.

"You want the absolute impossible," she said and she walked away and began to wait for the Resistance to help them.

Jason sighed then turn to the general direction Mara was at, and she knew what he wanted her to do. She was the most well trained in the Force of the three of them, so this would be easy for her. She raised up her arm and slowly and steadily, the door raised up. Rey heard the commotion and saw what her mother was doing. Once the door reached the full height, she used her other arm to move the supports back into place to keep the door up.

Rey was dumbfounded by this action and she walked over to the door and Jason chuckled a little at her actions when Mara told him what she was doing. Then she walked over and knelt in front of her now sitting Master.

"I-I don't believe it," she struggled to say.

"And that...is exactly why you failed."

 **Hope you like that last part, thought I try to make it something like episode five. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I'll be studying for final exams so it might be until Christmas break when it comes up. Until then, goodbye and may the Force be with you.**


	5. Ghosts of the Past

**This'll be an interesting chapter, I hope. This will mostly be a JasonxRey chapter, but much of it will be on Jason. I'll be bringing in a character into my other Star Wars, so they will be connected. Also, for those who haven't seen The Last Jedi, SPOILER ALERT. Much of this will be like the movie. Warning also, this'll be a long one.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else. Zyon does not belong to me, though.**

Luke awoke suddenly to the familiar laughing of an old friend. He opened his eyes and a small green figure with long, pointy ears and old robes, but he was more blue than anything and slightly see through.

"Master Yoda," Luke said.

"Hmhmhmhmhm...in, quite a situation you are, young Skywalker," Yoda said.

Luke chuckled slightly and got up and sat down next to him.

"You have finally left the island, I see."

"...Yes. Ben's grandson came and-."

"Everything, I saw. Well taking you to Tython, he did. The ability to reach their full potential, both Ben and Rey now have."

"And the final battle against Light and Dark will come," Luke said. "The time of the Jedi and the Sith is over."

"Yes, come, the time has. The spark and bring the galaxy out of the darkness, for you to become," he said and Luke looked at him wierdly. "Come, your time has. Now, what to do with it now that it has, you must decide. In here and wait for fate to take you, will you sit something with the time given to you, or will do?"

"What I will do I shall be for Leia, for Jason, for Mara and for Rey," Luke answered and Yoda nodded. "But I will not die."

"Anything about dying, I didn't say, I did?," Yoda said. "On what you have learned, you must pass."

Luke nodded and he began to meditate, and he reached out. And he found himself on the the Millennium Falcon , with his wife right in front of him. Mara then felt his presence and turned.

"Luke...," she said walking up to him. Then she slapped him in the face...only to have her hand go through him, as it was only a Force Projection. "Oh. Well, when I see you for real, I'll be doing that."

"And I'd deserve it," he said. "I'm so sorry, Mara. I know it doesn't fix anything but we must put that aside for now."

"I know. Much has happened since Rey came back."

She began to explain the attack at Yavin 4, told him about the terror troopers, Zyon Windu,

"Zyon Windu is a Leech then?"

"So it would seem," Mara answered. "Which means Jason will never feel the Force ever again. Despite his blindness, he continues to teach Rey everything he knows. Unfortunately, he has limited knowledge still."

"He is ready for the final trial of the Force then," Luke said.

"Luke, my love, did you not hear me? Jason cannot use the Force, even for one who is no longer Force-sensitive, he still cannot feel it."

"Perhaps Rey can help. She possesses abilities we may never fully comprehend. There is only one man in the galaxy who can comprehend just how powerful all of these children are."

"Who?"

"Pax," Luke answered.

"Are you sure about that?," she asked. "He'll be quite reluctant to help."

"He will, because it would be what Ahsoka would want." He walked up to her and placed his hand on her face and she leaned into it. "Too many years have been wasted. I promise you that this shall all end soon. And we will all be together again."

She smiled, and they pressed their lips together.

"I will protect our child. Though should Jason have his abilities be restored, I don't think I'll have to as much."

"Hahaha...glad I'm not the only one who's noticed. I must go now, I love you."

"And I you."

She closed her eyes, and when she opened then again and he was gone. Mara then looked to see Leia at her door, smiling.

"I heard enough to know that we must bring Jason home," she said and Mara nodded.

"Rey might not agree to it though. But it must be his decision. I sense that he has a much bigger role in all of this. Perhaps bigger than even Rey and Ben."

Leia nodded in agreement.

Somewhere else, Jason sat and tried to listen in on Zion's interrogation. He had changed his appearance since he lost his sight. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with a square gap on the neck part, over it he wore a black vest over it, and wore black pants and high boots. He also wore a black hooded overcoat with long coat-tails that reached his ankles. (If you haven't seen the Last Jedi, Luke looks something like this at one point, SPOILER ALERT). He had allowed himself to grow a short beard, and even though he may never be able to wield it again, he still wore his lightsaber on his belt.

"Jason's Force abilities!!," Rey yelled, (she looks how she is in the Last Jedi trailer). "How do we give them back to him?!"

"...You...can't," Zyon slowly said then leaned closer to her and Finn who was also part of the interrogation. "I'll let you in on a little secret though."

"What?," Finn said and he and Rey moved in closer.

"I can't give them back either. They're gone for good, now he's just a useless, blind fool now. And will _never_ be a hero."

This ticked Rey off quite a bit, and she Force Pushed him against a wall and held him there.

"He's not useless!! And he's a hero to me!! Something you'll never be!!"

"Rey, let him go!! He might be able to lead us straight to the First Order!!"

She knew that Finn was right, but she just couldn't bring herself to release him, she hated that he had insulted Jason so much. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Rey," Jason said calmly as Zyon just watched them. "It's alright. It doesn't matter what he might say about me, or how he thinks of me. You know who I am."

This seemed to calm her down and she released Zyon, who then chuckled.

"Perhaps you're not a complete fool after all," Zyon said, still chuckling as he sat back down.

"I wish to talk to him. Alone."

"Jason, no. You don't have any Force abilities anymore, you won't be able to stop him if he tries to escape," Rey protested.

"He's not gonna try to escape," he said, finding his way to a seat with Finn's help. "Will you?"

Zyon simply smirked and shook his head.

"No...no I will not," he promised.

Rey then reluctantly agreed and she and Finn left the room.

"Did you get anything out of him?," Poe asked, walking by.

"Nothing," Finn said. "And Jason is in there now."

"You left him in there alone?!!"

"Upon his insistence, annoyingly," Rey answered.

"I hope he knows what he's doing."

"So do I. If he tries hurt Jason in any way at all, I might kill him."

Back in the interrogation room, Jason simply watched Zyon with his blurry blue eyes, with Zyon just staring right back. They stayed like this for the longest time before Jason broke the silence.

"...Your name is Windu you said, right?"

"Yes, Mace Windu was my great uncle," he answered. "I told you this before, but you might've forgotten it because of the trama you went through."

"One must wonder...how does one go about, trading heads in for a lousy paycheck, knowing they're related to such a person?"

"Simple, you just don't care about your family relations."

Jason smirked at this response. He knew that Zyon would say something like this. He could tell that Zyon cared little for his relation to the great Jedi, he was his own man. A man who determines who he is himself, and doesn't allow people to compare him to the mighty Mace Windu. On some level, Jason actually admired and respected Zyon for this.

"You took my Force-sensitivity away," he finally said. "I can't feel it at all. How did you do that?"

"I am what is called a Leech," Zyon answered. "It's when one carries the ability to suck a person dry of the Force, but it dissipates from my body and while it does give me a power boost, it leaves the victim drained of the Force completely."

"Is there a way to have the Force be put back into the victim?"

"If there is, I wouldn't know nor would I tell you if I did."

Jason then got up and found his way over to Zyon's side.

"You and I both know that there is a way to restore my abilities," he said. "We may not know how, but I think you know where I can start looking. Zyon, you know who my grandfather was, and if you have any respect for your great uncle at all, you'll tell me."

Zyon was deadly silent for a good long while. Jason was a patient man though, he could wait forever, and he could see this. Rey on the other hand though, began to become impulsive, and she stormed into the room, but Jason raised his hand as a gesture to stop.

"...Zonama Sekot," Zyon finally said. "That's where I'd begin. That's all you'll get out of me. Although..."

"What?," Rey said.

"I could also point you in the direction where you could hurt the First Order, catch is that I get to help."

"Why would you want to help us?," Jason asked.

"For kicks."

"If you're giving out free information, we'll take it then," Poe said, hearing everything. Zyon then smiled and they got to work as Rey helped Jason out of the room and to his own. As they walked away from the interrogation room, Rey could see that something was bothering Jason.

"Are you alright?," Rey asked.

"I'm just thinking about something he said," he answered. "Honestly, besides training you in what little I know of the Force, what use am I to anyone?"

"You are more useful than you could ever imagine. I wish I could make you realize that."

He smiled at her attempts to cheer him. They had become closer over the past several weeks since he lost his sight and Force-sensitivity. They soon reached his room, which he shared with Rey so that she could take care of him when he couldn't and where he could train her in tapping into the Force, which was not going very well at all.

"Jason, you may not think so, but you do matter to everyone here. Because of who your grandfather is, you're held in very high regard. But you're more than that though."

"What else am I?," he asked.

"You're a symbol of hope," she answered. "Like my father. Like my aunt and like my uncle was. It's because despite what has happened to your eyes, you continue to try to help the Resistance, and you continue to help me. You've become a hero to them."

Jason was very touched by Rey saying this. Even more than he thought he'd be. He just sat there and said nothing for a while, and Rey waited for a response. Then finally, as if an eternity had passed, Jason finally spoke up.

"...Perhaps you're right, Rey. Maybe I am one, but what am I to you?"

Rey wasn't exactly sure how to answer that though. What was Jason to her? When she first met him, she was distrustful of him and cautious around him. Then she began to relax as he soon became her friend. She had felt so betrayed when she found out the real reason for his arrival at Ahch-To, and hateful towards him when he left her father at the mercy of her murderous cousin.

He had done things to her that should make her want to never trust him again, even hate him, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Ever since Rey had first met him, she had felt something drawing her closer to Jason. He made her feel safe, he had helped her know her place in all this. In all of this violence, this chaos, this war.

"...You Jason Kenobi, are _my_ hero," she finally said and he gave a confused look. "You comforted me when I learned the truth about my father, you saved me from certain death at my cousin's hands back on Tython and you protected me from Zyon and Brut back on Yavin 4. You're my hero, Jason."

"But I left your father, our master, to be captured by the First Order," he argued.

"Yes, you did. I was angry at you for that at first, as you already know very well. Then I realized that you only did it because he forced you to. I don't blame you for that anymore, so now you need to stop blaming yourself for it. If you won't do it for yourself, then at least do it for me."

He looked at her for a while and soon nodded and Rey realized that they were very close to each other. This time however, she didn't care and soon began to lean in closer, only to see Jason doing the same.

Just as their lips were about to meet, their door opened and they pulled away and Rey saw that her mother was looking at them, smirking.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," she teased, and Jason's cheeks reddened slightly, while Rey's did the same even more and she glared daggers at Mara, who ignored it.

"How can we help you, Mother?," Rey asked.

"We're going to Zonama Sekot. Just the three of us, and were taking the _Twilight._ R2 shall be coming along as well."

They nodded and they readied for the trip and soon enough, everyone was standing and waving goodbye, but then Rey saw the Resistance was packing.

"What's going on?"

"The First Order found us and they're leaving. Don't worry, Finn is wearing a tracker so we can find them wherever they go as I've got it's twin. Can you and R2 go and check to see if we've gotten everything? I'd like to speak to Jason alone."

Rey looked at her weirdly, but shrugged it off and she and the astromech droid went off to cargo holding to go and check everything. That left only Mara and Jason in the cockpit.

"I understand if you wish for me to stay away from your daughter," Jason said before she could even say anything. "Though I do not believe I could do so."

"That's not what I was going to say at all," Mara said. "I wanted to let you know that I'm fine with it if you like Rey."

"Really?"

"Rey is a big girl, she can make her own decisions, but that's not why we're talking right now. The real reason we're talking is about Zonama Sekot. You know what it is, don't you?"

Jason nodded quickly as he knew what the planet was all too well.

"Old homeworld of the Grey Jedi," he said. "Who are now extinct."

"No...they're not," Mara said. "Ahsoka was married to one before she died."

"You knew Ahsoka?"

"I did. She was married to your mother's cousin, you know?"

"I think...somehow...I always did know that she was related to me in some way," he confessed.

"Her husband, your second cousin by blood, was the Baransu no Kage, the leader of the Grey Jedi," she began to explain his origins. "Your parents had you in the later years of their lives, mid-forties I believe. Do you know their names?"

"I knew my mother," Jason answered. "Sofi Pax."

"Your father was the Duke of Mandalore," Mara continued and Jason's eyes widened. "He was originally married to Ahsoka's former best friend, Bariss Offee. But she framed her for a murder she did now commit but your second cousin and Rey's grandfather cleared her name and your father, Ashe Kenobi, divorced her."

"Then decades or so later on, he falls in love with my mother and later on some more, I come along," Jason concluded and Mara confirmed it with a 'Mhmm.' "What happened to my father?"

"Emperor Palpatine had him killed," she answered and Jason began to feel the anger burning inside of him. He just found out that the last Lord of the Sith had his father killed, and likely his mother and Ahsoka. "Back to your second cousin, he is on Zonama Sekot and may be the only one who can restore your powers."

"What is his name?"

"Cato Pax."

"How did he meet Ahsoka?"

Mara began telling the story about the short lived alliance between the Jedi and the Greys during the Clone Wars. Cato came to them personally and Ahsoka was assigned to watch him. Over the years, they fell in love while Jason's father fell in love with the traitor Bariss. All the while, his mother had been falling for Ashe.

"You had an uncle, Jace Pax. He fell to the Dark Side and was sentenced by the Cato to carbonite freezing."

"Where is he now?"

"Don't know. He was freed after Order 66 and I worked with him as an assassin for the Emperor for a time before he went rogue. No one knows where he went. Heard he was put back into freezing."

"And this great Clone Wars hero?," Jason said. "Where has he been all this time?"

"In self-exile," she answered. "After Ahsoka has been cleared, she couldn't return to an order who didn't even trust its own members. She left. Cato offered her a place on Zonam Sekot as a member of his Council of Balance, but she refused to accompany him."

"And he couldn't go on without his wife," Jason said. "So he broke the alliance, and then later on, Order 66 occurred and it must've meant the Greys as well, and all but my parents and Cato."

"And Cato now lives on a planet that is no longer inhabited by its natural inhabitants," Mara said. "We must approach him carefully."

"I...had always thought that my father was born on Tatooine," Jason said. "I'm technically the ruler of Mandalore?"

"...Yes."

They were completely unaware that Rey had heard every single word they had said.

"That's unbelievable," she said.

"I can see no one told you that it's rude to eavesdrop," Mara commented and her daughter just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. So, what system is Zonama Sekot in?"

"It's not in any system," Jason said. "It's a nomadic planet, constantly moving. The planet itself is a living thing, what's even more crazy is that it's capable of lightspeed."

"...Okay, I'll believe that when I see it."

"Trust me, Rey, you will believe it," Mara said. "R2, do you have the algorithm to find it in your databanks?"

R2 beeped in response to confirm it.

"Okay, punch it in and take us to lightspeed."

The droid did so and they soon found themselves in hyperspace.

First Order Homeworld

Ren sat upon his throne, plotting endless plans for the galaxy as his homeworld, or his ship actually as he prefers to be mobile so that he may be difficult to find and have no permanent base. Then Brut and Ben Solo come into the room, a tall, red headed man, the First Order High General, General Hux.

"As I have said before, Supreme Leader, we have them on a string," he said. "We're tracking them through lightspeed and they have very limited fuel reserves."

"On a string indeed!!," he shouted then a carbonite cell came into the room. "Well done, General. But I'm afraid that you must leave now, there is some...personal business that must be taken care of here."

He bowed and walked away, glaring at Ben and Brut.

"Why do you keep such a rabid animal like him in such a short leash?," Brut asked.

"He knows how to get results. Now both of you, come here."

They walked over to him as he walked over to the cell.

"This man has been frozen for thirty-five years, a couple more twenty years before his first release," he said. "His name is Jace Pax. And he is my grandson."

This shocked them both to the core. Ren smirked and then worked at the controls and soon enough, the carbonite began to melt and a boy, no more than twenty-two came out and collapsed to the floor. Ren came over and picked him up.

"Jace..."

"...G-G-Grandfather?," he struggled to say.

"Yes. You were trapped in there for thirty-five years. The Clone Wars ended a year and a half after you were imprisoned, the Sith took over and created a Galactic Empire. Then a rebellion and the Jedi brought it crumbling down."

"And the Greys?"

"Destroyed, just as the old Jedi were. A purge," he answered, handing him his black lightsaber handle. "It brings me great joy to see you again...my true heir."

Ben was crushed by this statement. He had given him everything, sworn absolute loyalty to him, and it meant nothing to him.

Then something unexpected happened.

Jace looked at his blade with intrigue in his eye...and intent. He activated it and it glowed a pitch black blade, and then moved so fast that one could barely see him move, and sliced his father in two.

The Praetorian Guard readied their weapons, and were about to kill him when Kylo Ren and Brut activated their blades and stopped them.

"Stand down," Brut ordered.

"The Supreme Leader is dead," Ben said. "Long live the Supreme Leader."

"Zabrak, come here," Jace said and Brut obliged. Then he stormed over to him and sliced his head off, leaving Ben confused. "I only need one second-in-command."

"Oh."

"I see your father in you. You sneaky...little...brat of a father, Han Solo."

"...You need not worry about him," he assured him. "I killed him myself."

"Take that dumb looking mask off," he ordered. Ben reluctantly did so. "It suited your grandfather but it does not suit you. So you have killed Han Solo and have touched the two trees as I sense intense, dark power within you and across an ocean of stars another full of light. Ah...she's your cousin. But what of Cato Pax? Is he dead?"

"Who?"

"...I have much history to teach you, my Acolyte. Do not worry about the Sith, they were worthless, so we shall not become them. But we must worry about the Jedi. So come!! We have much to do."

The two then left and had the guards clean up the mess.

Finn

The fleet had been able to escape but now they were trapped, all they could do was fly away, but if they went to lightspeed, they'd run out of fuel and then they'd be dead as the First Order could track them through lightspeed. Poe Dameron had been able to lead the bombing fleet in an attempt to destroy the dreadnought that was pursuing them, but it cost them almost everyone.

Now he stood before Leia, who was royally pissed.

"You're demoted to captain," she said after slapping him in the face. "Now we have no bombing fleet and there were so few of us to begin with."

Chewie then growled in agreement.

"What about Rey and Jason?," Finn asked. "We can't keep this tracker here. It'll put them right in the middle of all this."

"I'm afraid we'll have to cross that bridge when we get there. Right now we must stay out of their range."

Finn, Poe and Chewbacca all then left to check on things and then they were attacked. Kylo Ren has come and began firing on the main ship. Then he came to the control room and he readied a missile, knowing full well that his own mother was there. He did not even hesitate, and it was all destroyed, the leadership was dead and he flew off.

But Leia did not die.

She used what little Force knowledge she had to bring herself back to safety despite the fact she could die at any moment from the vacuum of space. When she got back to safety, she slipped into a coma.

Now, it was down to Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo go take command while Leia was indisposed.

Poe immediately didn't like her, merely because she kept some things from him, as he was a hothead.

"She practically called me a hothead!!," he complained to BB-8, who beeped in response. "Shut up."

Finn went down to the escape pods, intent on getting the tracker away from the First Order and to ensure Rey and Jason's safety. But he was stopped when he heard crying. He walked over to find a woman sitting down, crying over a small pendant in her hand. Finn then realized that he couldn't just abandoned them. Then he walked over to her and she immediately recognized him.

"Hey, y-you're Finn. _The_ Finn!!," she said, and he was slightly confused. "Sorry. I work behind pipes all day. I'm Rose."

"Uh...its very good to meet you Rose," he said.

"Um...Why are you here? With a packed bag?"

"...I'll be perfectly honest with you. I was about to leave to get this tracker away from here."

"You were gonna desert us?!!!," she yelled then she tased him.

Finn later awoke to her bringing him to the brig, only to be stopped by Chewbacca. He growled wanting to know what was going on.

"He was deserting!!," Rose yelled.

"Seriously am I the only one who only understands Basic?!"

"Yeah, you probably are."

Chewie growled again.

"He said you were likely doing it to protect...Rey and Jason?"

"Yes! Rey Skywalker and Jason Kenobi. Also Mara Jade Skywalker," Finn said as Chewie got him back up. "See the First Order can track us through lightspeed."

"Wait, what?! They can track us through lightspeed?," Rose said Chewie answered yes. "Lightspeed tracking is very new tech, outfitted only to one ship at a time."

"Which means if we can disable it...," Finn said.

"...We can escape before they can reboot it."

They all then brought this to Poe who had Zyon with him.

"Okay if we do this, we'll need a master programmer," he said and then Zyon cleared his throat. "You??"

"Yeah, why not?," he said a little insulted. "But I'll need my ship. Everything I need to do this is there."

"Okay, where is it?," Finn asked.

"Likely where the First Order grabbed me, Canto Bight."

Rose and Poe and Chewie all gave an 'aw come on' look.

"We better get going," Zyon said. "I don't think they validate on Cato Bight."

Zonama Sekot

Soon, the three Jedi came to the old Grey homeworld.

"It's beautiful," Rey said.

' _Doubt it's as beautiful as you though,_ ' Jason thought to himself, but Mara could see it as it was painted all over his face.

They flew down and soon found the main temple. It was ruined and they saw an old crashed ship within it and near it as it had just missed the landing platform.

They were in awe of what they were seeing. Much like the Jedi Temple on Tython, but it was both more down to earth and more mystical at the same time. It had great pillars and walls of stone, that led into endless caves and tunnels that traveled throughout the city it was centered in. It was overgrown with vines and other vegetation in some areas, but it seemed to add to its magnificence.

Soon they encountered a small living area, a couple of homes, thenbthey followeca much walked on path up to a cliff side, Rey holding Jason's hand, both of them blushing at the touch. Then Mara saw him, a tall, but still strong old man in an old grey cloak, looking out at the horizon.

He slowly turned to see the three, and he pulled down his hood and Rey took notice that both of his arms were cybernetic. The man had long naturally silver colored hair and a long beard. But his eyes were the kind that could look into your very soul.

"That's him," Mara said then she pulled out something from her bag and Rey saw that it was a lightsaber. They all walked up to him and she walked face to face with him.

She slowly handed the hilt to him and he made no immediate reaction to it, but she could see the shock in his eyes.

He took in his arms and looked at it for the longest time and then at them.

"...I knew you would come," he said. Then he did something unexpected, he tossed the lightsaber over the cliff. "I've known for a very long time."

He then walked downwards to his house, the others soon following, but by the time they reached him, his door was closed.

"Master Pax!!," Rey yelled knocking on the door.

"...Go away...Bereet?"

Then a woman appeared, green skinned and had small freckle-like tattoos on her face.

"A Mirilian," Mara said. "Not many of you left sadly."

"Indeed," she said. "I must apologize for his behavior. He's been here for fifty-three years, it was only about fifteen years ago that I came here as a child. My name is Bereet Offee."

"Well, while it is nice to meet you, Bereet, we must speak with Cato," Jason said. He walked up to the door and began knocking loudly in it, then Cato opened the door and looked at the blind boy.

"That voice...," he said. "I have not heard it since...since the beginning of the Clone Wars. Who are you people?"

"Grey Master Pax, you and I, we met a very long time ago, just before the Jedi Temple Bombing," Mara said and he looked at her and narrowed his eyes, trying to remember where he had seen her from. "We fought off a few muggers together when I was a little girl."

His eyes widened at this as he remembered.

"...Mara Jade...still a very pretty name."

"Haha...thank you. But my full name is now Mara Jade Skywalker, and this is my daughter, Rey."

"Skywalker, huh? Always knew I'd be seeing again, and that you'd have a larger role in the events of the future. And Rey," he said, taking her hands in his and just by doing so, he could feel the power deep inside her. "I am Cato Pax, as you already know."

"It's...very good to meet you, Mr. Pax," she said awkwardly, as she didn't know how to address him.

"Cato is perfectly fine with me, and you?," he said, talking to Jason. "Just who might you be, young man?"

"Jason Kenobi," he answered and Cato's eyes widened once more. He walked up to him and placed his hand on his face.

"You...you look like your father, and despite the blindness, you have your mother's eyes. Where are they?"

"The Emperor had them killed."

"...Damn you, Father," he said quietly. "Why are you here?"

"The empire dissolved thirty years ago, the remnants have become known as the First Order," Rey explained. "My cousin, Ben Solo-."

"Solo? Like Han Solo?"

"Yes...he...Ben killed him. Now Luke Skywalker, my father, has been captured by Supreme Leader Snoke, or simply Ren. You're the only one who can stop all of this."

"...I can only guess that Ahsoka Pax... my wife...is dead as well," he said and Jason nodded and he looked down for a moment before setting his grief aside to continue. "And what makes you that I'll help you?"

"What?! Did you not hear anything I said?!," Rey yelled and Mara tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't have it. "We need you. We need Cato Pax."

"Hahahaha...you don't need Cato Pax," he said. "You probably have never even heard of me until a few hours ago. Did you think I'd take sword and chop down ever trooper until I got to my great uncle, Ren?"

They all stared at him for a long time then, minus Jason.

"Ren, or Supreme Leader Snoke...is your adoptive great grandfather, Jason Kenobi. Your grandmother was adopted. But to the topic at hand now. I was lived on this planet for most of my life. Did you think I'd leave it so easily? Then you've got another thing coming, young lady. Now that I know that my wife is gone, there's nothing out there for me. Now...I'm here in this planet to die."

Cato then walked away to be alone to grieve. Rey just looked shocked by all of this while Mara was surprised to say the least. Jason however, was indifferent and didn't show any reaction as he was trying to figure out Cato's point of view.

Over the next couple of days, Cato was inconsolable. He walked away to be alone again and Bereet kept them all away and occupied.

"Your parents had left to go find Ahsoka, that was fifty-three years ago. He had been waiting that whole time for nothing. We'll have to let him deal with it for a little while. He loved them all very much, his wife he held above everything else."

They decided to let him grieve, but Jason decided that maybe it was best that he was with him and had Bereet guide him to him.

They found him in the roof of his home and she used her Force abilities to lift him up and place him next to Cato

"Hello, Jason," he said to him.

"Second cousin," he said back. "What was he like? My father?"

"He was...he was a good man. Kind, caring, wise, intelligent. But what made him him is that he was flawed like you."

Jason turned his head the wrong way and Cato corrected it and made him look to his right.

"He was in love with Bereet's grandmother, Bariss. A traitor, but he didn't see for who she was until the end, then again no one could. She had become disillusioned and lost faith in the Jedi Code, believing that they only cared for war and violence, that they had become vain and greedy. Though she wasn't completely wrong, she went the wrong way of doing it, and bombed the Jedi Temple. When he did see through it after that though, he set things right and he made everything better again.

...I miss him a lot, I wish you could've met him."

Jason could hear the extreme sadness in his voice. He was in the presence of a man who has spent five decades pining for his best friend, cousin and wife's return to him, only to find out they all died years ago.

"It's odd though."

"What?," Jason asked.

"Out of the four of us, I was the eldest. So I was the most likely to die first. I _should've_ died first."

"I doubt that Master Ahsoka would want that."

"Did...Did Ahsoka ever speak of me?," he asked.

"She mentioned that she was married but that's all. I guess it was too painful to speak of."

"Understandable. By the Force, I loved her. Wasn't she just absolutely beautiful?"

"Yeah...she actually was. My mother was very much so as well," he answered and Cato nodded.

"You remind me of your grandfather as well. You have that look of his about you. One thing I don't understand is why I cannot feel the Force around you at all."

"I was drained by a Leech," he answered and he turned to look at him.

"...We better get it back then," he said.

He got down and used the Force to bring Jason down for him. He grabbed his shoulder and they began walking together. Cato then led him to an older part of the temple, a place filled with both the Light and Dark within it.

"Take this," he said giving him a walking stick. "You will find the answer you seek up ahead, just keep walking straight, use the stick to help navigate around things in there."

Jason slowly nodded and began walking away alone, but then stopped.

"What is in there?," he asked.

"...Only what you take with you."

He then walked towards it and just as he went in, Rey began yelling at him.

"Jason, stop!! It's too dangerous alone!!," she yelled but it was too late and Cato was holding her back. "Let me go!"

"No," he said simply. "He must do this alone."

"No, he's blind and he can't use the Force!!"

"I understand that you love him, but this is something he must do himself."

"Wait, what did you just say?," she said ceasing her struggling and Cato released her.

"I think I know love when I see it, girl," he said to her. Then he saw that she hadn't even realized it. "Ah...I see now. Well, now you realize it. It is nothing to be ashamed of. Especially when the feeling is mutual."

"...Jason loves me?"

"Hehe...he'll have to tell you himself. For now though, we must wait for him to return."

"Cato?," she said and he turned to her. "Why did you throw your mother's blade away?"

"I will never leave this planet ever, as I am done fighting. But know that I'll never leave you helpless. Give my mother's blade to someone else, give it to Bereet, she can use it to redeem her family."

Cato then walked away while Rey decided to stay and wait for Jason to come out. He had Bereet show her the exit.

The exit was quite damaged and a ship lay just outside of it, seemed to have been there for a while.

"What happened here?"

"It was during the Clone Wars when the Republic and the Jedi aided the Greys in retaking Zonama Sekot," she answered.

"I didn't know that this planet was captured."

"Its capture was how Ahsoka and Cato met as the Greys sought a truce and alliance with the Jedi afterwards."

"Thank you Bereet," she said and the Mirilian nodded and began to walk away. "One more thing."

"Yes?," she said. Then Rey took out the silver blade.

"I found it and Cato told me to give it to you."

She handed it to her and Bereet stared at it for a long time.

"I-I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Rey nodded and Bereet left her in peace. Rey sat down and waited for Jason.

' _...Cato was right,_ ' she thought. ' _I do love him. So very, very much._ '

Jason

Jason walked through the ruins and began to feel cold, but nothing had changed. He used his stick to show his way around.

He heard dead whispers around him, blind eyes upon him as inaudible voices fell upon deaf ears all around him. Then flashes of darkness moved around him and memories played.

" _You took something from me!! Now I shall take something from you!!,"_ a robotic voice echoed. Then lightsaber slashing was heard and a pained shriek is heard.

" _How could you murder the mother of your own son?!!,_ " another voice yelled.

" _Quite easily,_ " answered another.

Jason tried to feel the Force and soon felt the need to go alone, with the help of the stick. He soon dropped it and it echoed throughout the ancient temple.

" _Jason...,_ " a new but so familiar voice whispered. Then more different whispers were heard, all calling out to him.

"Here I am," he said.

" _My dear grandson...you have gone through so much already, more than I did at your age."_

Then, unknown to him as all he could see was darkness, an old man in traditional Jedi robes appeared.

"Grandfather?"

" _Yes, you seem to have lost the Force."_

 _"That is easy for us to fix,_ " a voice he hadn't heard for so long said.

"Mother...," he said. And a human woman with his eyes and long graying black hair and in Grey robes and another man with short graying brown hair appeared and wore a mask on his face and in silver and grey Mandalorian armor.

" _And your father...and Ahsoka."_

 _"Hello my young Padawan,_ " a new voice said and an elderly Togruta woman appeared, also in grey armor.

"It is good to hear your voices again," he said. "I have failed you though. I could not defend the true Chosen One, nor her father."

They all laughed at this a little.

" _Jason, we have seen you fight for Luke and Rey Skywalker, with courage and with sacrifice, the virtues of not only a leader but of a hero and a hero who is truly special. The Chosen One is one who never bows down to neither the Light nor the Dark,"_ Obi-Wan said. " _Perhaps It was the Skywalkers' destiny to become the incarnations of Light and Dark. Perhaps it was always the destiny of the Kenobi's to bring balance to them. Jason...Anakin, Luke, Rey...none of them are the Chosen One...it's you. You are the Chosen One."_

This hit Jason like a mountain of bricks. The prophesied savior of the Force was him.

"...But how can I be? I'm blind and I can no longer use the Force."

" _There was always one thing you needed to learn to use. And you still need to learn to use it,"_ Ahsoka said.

"What?," he asked but immediately regretted as she had picked up his stick and wacked him in the head with it. "Oh...that."

She chuckled and then the four Force Ghosts walked over to him and placed their hands on him.

" _Also, you better snatch up Rey before someone else does,"_ Sofi said. " _If you truly love her, then you know what you must do."_

Then his body began to glow and then darken at the same time and then there was a burst of energy that pushed even Rey on her back.

She quickly got up and ran toward the exit, only to find Jason completely fine and walking normally out of the caves. She stood at the entrance and he looked towards her. Then rocks crumbled and fell down on her. She bent down in fear, but she did not die. Rey looked up to see the rocks had stopped falling. She turned and saw Jason had only lifted one finger and he flicked it to the right and let them fall next to her.

Rey was ecstatic, Jason had gotten back the ability to control the Force, and it was stronger than ever before.

She ran over to him and jumped into his arms and he caught her easily.

"You have your power back!!," she yelled.

"And I got my sight back!!," he yelled back. "I can see your beautiful face again."

Rey blushed dramatically but recovered and looked at the man she loved.

"Jason/Rey, I need to tell you something," they both said at the same time and they chuckled a little.

"You first, Rey," he said, putting her down, but she was lost in his eyes.

She saw a changing light in his eyes, black to white then reverse, constantly changing. She found it quite beautiful. Finally then she snapped out of it, but her eyes said it all for Jason.

"J-Jason...I-," she began to say something, only to be cut off by Jason pressing his lips against hers, and she returned it almost immediately. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist tightly. At long last, they had finally kissed, with no interruptions and no hesitation, just pure love.

They stayed this way for the longest time, until they were forced to separate for the need to breathe. They pulled away breathing hard.

"I love you, Rey Skywalker, more than anything," he said smiling and she smiled as well.

"I love you too, Jason Kenobi, so much," she said and they pressed their lips together once again.

Cato and Mara

Cato and Mara could sense that Jason had received his powers from the ghosts of his past.

"Thank you, Cato," Mara said.

"You're welcome, kid," he said. "Must say, I'm gonna miss little Han, he was a good kid when I knew him. We could've used his help against Jace."

"Jace Pax? He's still alive?"

"And young. Fifty years ago, when Obi-Wan, Han and I captured him, I sentenced him to carbonite freezing. Now, Ren has freed him, and he is dead now."

"What?!," she exclaimed and he nodded. "Then Jace is Supreme Leader now."

"For the moment, something tells me not for long," he said. "So how did you meet young Luke Skywalker?"

"Well, I had been the Emperor-."

"My father."

She looked at him and he nodded.

"Didn't see that coming. Anyway, I was his personal assassin until the Battle of Endor and Admiral Thrawn took over the empire. I wanted to kill him for killing him, but events led to another and we fought the crazed clone of an incredibly powerful ancient Jedi monk. And Luke fought a clone of himself from the hand he lost. After we had defeated both and the New Republic and New Jedi Order was safe again, he offered me a place in the order, even gave me his old lightsaber."

"Which you gave to your daughter indirectly," he said and she nodded. "Later on, you two fell in love and then married and had Rey. Unfortunately, this was around the time that Ben Solo betrayed Luke."

"And caused all of this to happen," she finished.

"This will all get better soon, I promise you. But once this is done, you _must_ rescue your husband."

She nodded and they saw Jason and Rey walking over to them, holding hands. They then smirked as they were happy for them.

"Time for you to learn about the truth about the Force," Cato said to them and Rey seemed intrigued, while Jason was looked with a knowing face. "You already know the truth, don't you?"

"How do you know so much?," Rey asked.

"When you are as knowledgeable in the Force as I am, many things become clear and obvious as well. We'll start training tomorrow at dawn. Three lessons. Then we'll see just how much you really know about the Force until then...goodnight."

"It's not even sunset yet."

"And I'm seventy-two years old who has been living on a nomadic planet for most of those years, so I've likely aged even more so physiologically."

She didn't say anything to this as he had made a very good point. Then Bereet came over and helped him over to his room. Then he stopped for a moment and turned back to Jason.

"Hey, second cousin!," he said and the Chosen One looked at him. "Can I have my walking stick back now?"

Jason chuckled then Force Threw it and Cato easily Force Caught it. Then he used it as a cane and continued onwards with Bereet.

"Bereet. I know that I don't say it much or act like it much, but I truly am glad that you are here."

"R-Really?," she asked and he placed a hand over her cheek.

"You are the daughter I never had," he confessed and tears were brought to her eyes and she hugged him tightly, which he returned. "Go on. Be with your new friends, I know the way."

She was a little reluctant, but she trusted that he could make it on his own. The Mirilian then walked back down and showed the others to their rooms, talking to Rey along the way.

"Thank you for making my daughter so happy," Mara said. "She never smiled the way she does when she looks at you before, even as a child."

"You're welcome," he said back, looking at her. "Yes, I can see. Sort of. I can see the Force around me."

"Amazing. But tell me, do you love her?"

"...More than anything in the galaxy."

"Good," she said smiling.

A Few Hours Later

Jason was now laying down on his bed when he sensed Rey come in and he made room for her. She smiled at this and she snuggled up to her new boyfriend.

"Interesting few days," she said.

"Definitely," he replied. "Met my parents today."

"Really?"

"And I found out that I am the true Chosen One."

This took her aback quite a lot.

"You?!!," she said in a teasing manner. "Well someone's gotten a big head."

He then decided to have some fun and he pinched her butt and she squealed a little and jumped. Then she smacked him in the chest and he simply chuckled.

"All kidding around aside, I'm telling you the truth."

"...Wow..."

"Yeah. I am the prophesied one to bring balance to the Force, your father and grandfather already got the destroy the Sith part done, so thank you for that."

"You're welcome," she said, playing along. "You can always count on me in helping you. I will always be there to help."

"I know you will," he said back. "And I will do the same for you. Looks like we will both be fighting your cousin."

"So it would seem, but let's not worry about that now, and let's get some sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight, Rey."

"Goodnight, Jason. I love you, so much."

"And I you."

Later That Night

Rey awoke to the sound of echoed whispers and soon it called to her and she came out to find an old man, about mid forties, but looked much like her father and so she knew exactly who it was.

"Anakin Skywalker," she said. "Grandfather."

" _Hello Rey,_ " he said. They then sat down on a nearby rock and they began to talk. " _I'm glad that you have found love, Rey, I truly am. But be warned, do not let your emotions cloud your judgement or you will end up like me and turn to the Dark Side. The fear of loss is one path to it."_

"I guess us Skywalker's are emotional people," she joked and they both chuckled. "But I will heed your warning, I promise."

" _You remind me of your grandmother so much, Rey. And Jason reminds me of Obi-Wan. I'm pretty sure that Cato always knew the whole time or had an idea of what would happen. He chose to do nothing because-."_

"It was fate," she finished and he nodded.

" _He'll never leave here. But he can help you still, soon though, the fight will come to you all, as Jace Pax is indeed free, and we are all in danger now. But I have faith that you will guide the true Chosen One down the right path."_

With that, he vanished and Rey sat there for a moment and thought about the conversation they just had.

All the while, Cato had snuck onto the _Twilight_ and he began to look around and go through old treasured memories.

Cato then and walked down to the medbay, to find the same medical droid there, memories had been erased so he did not remember him.

'Greetings, sir,' he said to him. 'Are you in need of medical help? Have you become ill or received an injury?'

"No, I am fine, thank you," he said quietly and the droid nodded and went back to his own business.

He walked into the cockpit and sat in the pilot's seat, and he began to listen to the many battle and journeys he, Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Sofi and Ashe all had in this one ship.

He remembered when he and Sofi first saw the _Twilight_.

Flashback

 _Sofi looked ahead to see the ugliest ship she had ever seen._

 _"What a piece of junk!," she cried._

 _"I know she's a bucket of bolts," Ahsoka began. "But this bucket's got a few surprises left in her."_

 _They then climbed into the ship. "Welcome aboard the_ Twilight _. And that there is our technician and computer expert, R2-D2."_

 _She then pointed to a blue and white astromech droid, who beeped in greetings._

 _"Nice to meet you too, R2," Cato said understanding him. "I'm Cato and this is my cousin Sofi."_

Then he sat down on the bed and remembered his wife. Then he heard happy beeping and he turned to see a droid he hadn't seen in fifty-five years.

"...R2?," he said and the droid came closer. "R2!! You still function!!!"

He began beeping wildly and he said some nasty stuff.

"Hey!! Sacred planet, watch the language!"

He then continued to beep.

"Oh, it has been so long, buddy. I really missed you. I just wish I could've seen Ahsoka alive again as well."

Then R2 turned put on an old hologram recording and showed a teenage Cato and Ahsoka. Cato soon saw what moment this was and tears began to flow already.

" _Remember when you said you liked me?," Ahsoka asked._

 _"Yes of course," Cato answered._

 _She then smiled and the two slowly began to lean in. "Well, until that moment when I thought we were gonna die, I was so afraid that I would without telling you how I felt about you."_

 _"What are you talking about?," he asked, confused as to where this was coming from. Her answer was her pressing her lips to his. Ahsoka put her hands on his face while he wrapped his arms around her._

 _When they finally pulled away, they smiled at each other._

 _"I...I love you, Cato," Ahsoka said. "I have for the longest time, but I never knew until I truly looked into your eyes."_

 _"I love you too Ahsoka," Cato said back. "I always have."_

"...And I always will," he said for real, tear pouring down his cheeks now. "You really are something else, R2-D2. Thank you. Didn't even know you were there though."

The droid then beeped again and he placed his left hand on top of his head in a gesture of friendship.

"Everything will turn out okay in the end. I have faith in that. You should too. Hope has never let anyone down before. Never has, and it never will. But I only know one truth out of everything. The Jedi, the Sith, the Greys. It's time for all of them...to end."

 **Hope you like this. I liked doing it. Anyway I started up where I left off of on the Grey Jedi Knights of the Republic ended and so, Cato, Sofi, Jace, and Ashe are all apart of this now. See you later and may the Force be with you.**


	6. The Three Lessons

**Here's the next update. From now on, these chapters are gonna be very long. Again, I'm going off the story to the Last Jedi, just changing some things. So if you haven't watched the movie yet, don't read this story yet, SPOILER ALERT.**

 **I only own my original characters, nothing else. Zyon belongs to someone else.**

Soon Finn, Rose, BB-8 and Zyon came to the planet of Canto Bight. It was a luxurious paradise filled with the richest of the richest.

"Don't let the scenery fool you kid," Zyon said to Finn as they got closer to the surface. "The only place worse than here is the Mos Eisley Spaceport on Tatooine."

"He's right," Rose said. "This place is filled with the worst of the worst. We'll land in the docking bay, see if we can find your ship."

"About that..."

They looked at him with questioning looks.

"My ship was blown up by the First Order, but not my partner. He escaped and is likely still down there. _He's_ the one who can get you in and with me there, the two of us can get you in and out alive. So park on the beach," he said and they looked at him, quite angry at him for lying. But they did as he said, only to have a guy yell at them saying they couldn't park there, but they ignored this place.

"Before we go...," Finn said turning to Zyon and uncuffed him then stretched out his hand that held Zyon's lightsabers. But he pulled away when Zyon tried to take them. "Can we trust you?"

"No...of course you can't. You don't have much of a choice right now though."

Finn and Rose looked at each other and she nodded and he handed the lightsabers to him.

"Don't make us regret this," she said, walking ahead, and Zyon smirked.

"You know," he told Finn as they walked with BB-8 behind them. "I think she likes you already."

BB-8 then beeped in agreement. Finn said nothing to this but walked ahead of them.

They walked up to the casino and Finn began looking around, absolutely amazed.

"This place," he said. "Is incredible!"

"Yeah, yeah. It's great. Now I'm gonna take the droid and we'll go and try to find my partner, you two try to find him. Just mention my name and he should listen."

They nodded rolling their eyes, and then walked away while Zyon got the droid's attention as he was trying to get away from a little alien who was inserting gold coins into him thinking he was one of the machines, as he was quite drunk.

"That was strange," Zyon said and BB-8 beeped in agreement. Then Zyon senses something, a powerful presence in the Force, then he was saw the cops coming in. "Go find Finn and Rose and warn them there are cops coming."

He nodded a little and rolled away. He soon found them overlooking the Fathier race, as they watched how mistreated they were and how mistreated their child handlers were as well. Even the little droid could see how sick it was that these people were living like aristocrats, making their money off the sufferings of war and death.

They turned around as they heard him coming over to them and he beeped what Zyon told him.

"He's saying the cops are after us!," Rose said and they began to head out of the casino just as the guy from before came in front of them.

"Yup, those are two of the beach parkers," he said and the cops behind them shocked them and hauled them away while a third carried the droid out. "There was third but I don't see him anywhere."

"Not to worry, sir," one of the cops said. "We'll find him."

As the two rebels were being carried to jail, BB-8 was thrown outside, jingling with all of the coins in him.

"I'm guessing they got caught," Zyon said as he had been waiting for them outside. BB-8 then beeped in confirmation. "Ugh...let's go get them."

They then began walking towards the jail to find them.

Finn and Rose

Finn and Rose now woke up to find themselves in a jail cell.

"Oh great!," Finn said. "Now we'll never make it back to the Resistance and shut down the First Order's tracking system."

"And we still haven't found Zyon's partner," Rose said. "How are we gonna find him now?"

"Uh...you just d-did," a voice to their right said. They turned to see a rough looking man, clearly hungover and in wrinkled and weathered clothing. He put his boots around his neck as he got up. He had short black hair and a small beard growing, very rough-looking. "I couldn't help but overhear what you two were saying very loudly. You're looking for Zyon Windu's partner? Here I am."

"Sorry if I find that hard to believe," Finn said trying to be as polite about it as he could. "And this isn't some little security system to a bank we're talking about."

"I know. Me and First Order programming systems go way back. Are you sure you don't need me?"

He stood up and got out what looked like some sort of lockpicking kit and then got out a little card and approached the cell door.

"Nah, I think we're good," Rose said and Finn nodded. The man just shrugged and picked the locked with the card and it not only unlocked their cell door, but all of the other ones as well. He casually walked away, leaving a stunned Finn and Rose.

"Did he just...?," Finn said and Rose nodded. They were about to go after him but then they saw guards closing in on them. "We've gotta get out of here."

Rose then saw their way out, a manhole. The guards came in, they only found the manhole cover opened, and they knew they had escaped.

All the while, the man from before then encountered three guards, only to find them knocked out and tied up, and he saw a little round droid between the three.

"Whoa...d-did you do this?," he asked, and he beeped in confirmation but then a fourth came at them. Just he was about to attack, BB-8 began to shoot gold coins at him and the two purple lasers went through the guy.

He fell and the man saw his partner standing where he was as the droid blew on the tip of his improvised gun.

"Hey, partner," Zyon said hovering him a firm handshake then a brief hug.

"What happened to you, if I may ask?," he asked.

"Got a job that got me captured by the Resistance. I'm assuming you've met my associates."

"They weren't interested at first," he said. "But I'm sure they will be when we see them again."

Zyon nodded and then the three made it out to a docking bay and stole a rather nice ship and began flying out. As they flew, they saw that the town had been practically leveled, chaos and destruction all around. They also saw the ship they came in on completely destroyed. Then they saw the escaped Fathier herd out in a distance, then saw two familiar faces and they dropped down and BB-8 greeted them.

"BB-8!!," Finn yelled. "Are you flying that?!!"

He beeped in denial and then Zyon came up from behind him.

"Hey, ladies!!!," he yelled, which annoyed Finn. "Need a ride?!!"

They then got on and they were all able to escape Canto Bight. Then Finn and Rose saw the man from before.

"Guys, meet DJ. He's my partner."

"Wait, you actually do know Zyon?," Rose asked.

"I d-do," he answered. "In fact, I practically raised the boy."

"More on that later though," Zyon said. "Let's Head Back to the Resistance."

With that, they all went into lightspeed and sped off back towards the war.

The Resistance

Back with Poe, he was getting more and more nervous about their fuel supply.

"Finn, Rose where the hell are you?," he said to himself.

He then went to the bridge, fed up by Admiral Holdo not telling him anything.

"Admiral!!"

"I don't think I gave you permission to enter the bridge, _Captain_ Dameron," she said. She was tall with purplish grey hair and wore a pale violet dress outfit as well, and she had that serious look about her, showing she wasn't afraid of action. "How may I help you?"

"I am tired of being kept in the dark and the crew is as well! We need to know what is going on. Are going to fight or are we going to keep running?!"

Then Poe saw a screen showing one of the little shuttles fueling up and he saw it like any impulsive hothead would, cowardice.

"You're fueling up the transport shuttles?," he asked rhetorically then Chewbacca came in and growled at him to stand down. "No I won't, Chewie!! You're gonna abandon ship, Admiral? Those are unarmed and unshielded!! You are not only a coward, you are a traitor!!!"

"...Chewbacca, get this man off my bridge," Holdo ordered and he nodded and picked up Poe and walked out.

"Seriously, Chewie? This is just embarrassing."

There were some chuckling coming from the bridge after he said that.

Chewie dropped him in front of Leia's recovery room and growled something.

"Fine," Poe said. He went inside to see Leia had still not awakened. He walked over and grabbed her hand. "I'll protect the Resistance, no matter what."

Poe Dameron then walked out and left her to recover in solitude.

First Order Homeworld

Luke awoke to a faint light touching his face and he looked up to see not Snoke, but Ben.

"Ben...," he said.

"There's someone here to see you," he said and he came in and cleared the way for Supreme Leader Pax.

"Luke Skywalker," he said. "The _legendary_ Luke Skywalker."

"Jace Pax..."

"Glad you know who I am. Ren, my grandfather...is dead. The First Order is under _my_ command now. I'll let you live, but only if you tell me where Cato Pax is."

"...I do not fear death," Luke said. "And even I did know where he was, I would not tell you."

Then Cato's eyes turned black for a moment and Luke began to feel extreme pain in his mind.

"You'll find that I know things about the Force no one else does, Jedi," he said.

"...I will tell you...one thing."

He released the old Jedi and he went to his knees.

"He is home," Luke said. "And my daughter and your nephew now learn the ways of the Force under his watchful eyes."

This angered Jace as he knew what he was talking about. He did not take his frustration out on Luke though, instead simply walked out and Kylo Ren followed.

They reached the throne room, an empty place surrounded by faint lights of red and darkness. Underneath was machinery as the throne room was on his personal ship, which was larger than all of the First Order dreadnoughts put together. Circling the main floor of the room was the red armored Praetorian Guard, Jace's now personal bodyguards. As Jace took his seat, Kylo knelt in front of it.

"What shall we do now?," Ben asked through the helmet.

"Take that stupid helmet off," Jace grumbled and he did so, showing his scared face. "You are not your grandfather, no matter how much you wish to be. You're too much like your father to be so."

"I killed Han Solo!!"

"And the deed split your soul in two!! One clings to the light, the other scurries oh so happily in the darkness," he said back and he got up and walked over to him. "When I awoke, I felt such _raw_ , untamed power. Power of the darkness. My grandfather chose well. But you come from the light, so the temptation shall always be present. Which is why you lost to you own baby cousin!! Who had never held a lightsaber before in her entire life!!!"

He tried to get up and attack him, but Jace simply shot his hand out and Force Lightning came out, pushing him back. The Guard readied their unique weapons and the Knights of Ren readied blades for a fight to protect their leader.

"All of you, stand down!!!"

They feared Jace's wrath and so did as he ordered, though they were still wary.

"I will find Zonama Sekot," Kylo Ren said as Jace returned to his throne. "And I will bring Cato Pax to your feet. I swear it."

"You better...or I'll have to find someone with more competence," he said. "I've met Darth Vader. When my uncle released me, and I spent twenty years hunting Jedi alongside him and your aunt, Mara Jade, the traitor. Your grandfather...would not be impressed by you. Now go and bring me my cousin. And have Skywalker put into the brig of this ship."

Ren nodded and had the Knights do so, and he went into the elevator.

He looked at his helmet for a moment as his new master's words rang through his mind.

' _Your grandfather...would not be impressed by you_ ,' Jace said in his head and rage filled him. He began smashing his helmet against a wall of the elevator. He conjured up some of his newfound Force powers and smashed it continuously, faster and harder each time it hit the wall. Little did he know that the walls around the ship began shaking, some cracking, and the floor around him began to crack as well, his power was so intense. When the doors finally opened, the helmet lay in tiny little pieces, and the look on Kylo Ren's face frightened the officers about to go into the elevator.

"Find the nomadic planet known as Zonama Sekot!!!," he ordered and they quickly went to work.

Jace's ship quickly got to the fleet and Ben flew down to General Hux's Star Destroyer.

"General Hux."

The head general turned to see Ren coming towards him as he was standing in front of the bridge, watching the bombardment of the Resistance fleet, or what's left of it.

"Yes, sir?," he said, not really meaning sir as he saw him as not his superior.

"I want everything there is to know about Zonama Sekot and Cato Pax," he said angrily then walked away. "And I want it yesterday!!"

"Do as he says," he ordered his men. "And how much fuel do they have?"

"Not much left sir," an officer said. "Merely a couple more hours left, they are critically low on fuel."

"Good, then have the guns ready to fire. This will be the end of the Resistance. The end of the rebel scum."

Zonama Sekot

Dawn came too soon for Jason and Rey, but they knew they had to get up, as Cato had said that at dawn, he would teach them their first lesson in the Force.

Rey awoke first and tried to get up, only to have Jason hold her down and keep her from getting out of bed.

"Jason...hahaha...let me go," she said laughing as he continued to hold onto her, grinning while doing so. "We need to get up, Cato is likely waiting for us."

"Then he'll just have to wait a little bit longer," he said turning Rey over and he was now on top of her. He then pressed his lips against hers, which she immediately returned.

"I love you," Rey said.

"I love you too," he said back, stroking her face.

Then the door opened wide and they floated in the air and were pulled out of bed and were now outside. They got up and looked around, only to see a smirking former Baransu no Kage. He wore an outfit similar to what Luke usually wore, only it was grey-based instead of white. But he had no sleeves on his arms and his cybernetics could be seems only wrapped in cloth a little. He had the hood of his cloak up and he was carrying his walking stick. Rey and Jason were impressed that he was able to keep in such good shape, as if he was still a young man, (think of Starkiller's final outfit in Force Unleashed 1).

"Glad to see you two got up on time," he said and they stared daggers at him, but he wasn't intimidated by it at all. "Go and get dressed."

They got up and they changed into some training clothes and followed the old man up a hill. Jason now wore simple clothes similar to Cato's except his cloak only reached to his waist and it was more of a hooded shirt, which he had the hood up as well. Rey wore her usual outfit, but had Jason's other cloak on.

"Why did my parents leave this place?," Jason asked as they walked, trying to make conversation.

"To find my wife," he answered. "I would've gone with them, but the native people of this planet left after Order 66, afraid for their lives as it had included the extermination of all Greys as well. Much like Luke is the last Jedi, I am the last Grey."

"You were on this planet for decades?," Rey said. "All alone?"

"For four decades. No one but me...and Sekot. Until Bereet came about fifteen years ago."

"Sekot?"

"Sekot," he repeated pointing to the temple. "She resides in the central chamber, the old chambers of the Council of Balance."

"My mother said something about that once," Jason said. "Seven members, four were simple councilors, the other two councilors were the leader's most trusted advisors. The leader's title was the Baransu no Kage."

"My title. Your parents were my advisors."

They journeyed further into the temple and it was stuff out of legend. Both light and dark impossibly coexisting in the same place at once.

"This reminds me of the temple of Tython," Rey said. "But it doesn't at the same time."

"The Greys were not Jedi," Cato explained. "And neither were we Sith. We were something more. We used both kinds ofbthe Force, it was all the same to us. Moving on, where are you from, Rey?"

"Nowhere."

"No one is from nowhere, kid."

"Jakku."

"...Okay that pretty much is nowhere."

Then they went past the library, but something called out to Rey and Jason. They looked at each other and then to Cato, and they went in as Cato slowly turned.

They had never seen so many books in their entire lives, huge shelves and of ancient wisdoms and histories. Though they were not calling out to the two students. They turned and looked at the main shelf. It was tiny, containing only three books, the left one was white in color, the center one was grey and the right one was black.

"Don't touch those," Cato said at the entrance. He walked over to them and picked up the center one. "These are the original Jedi, Grey and Sith texts. Like me and Luke, these are all that is left of our religions. I spent so many weeks in this room, reading book after book until I had read them all."

"You've read every single book in here?!," Jason asked, bewildered and Rey was too.

"Yes, including these three. But you there is nothing in here about the Force that you two don't already know or will learn soon. Let us go."

He led them out of the room and they continued onwards, but Rey had one last question.

"From all of those books, what did you learn from them?," she asked and Cato stopped.

"From all of that and the events after the Clone Wars, I've only learned one truth. It's time for the Light, the Dark and the Grey...to diminish. Leaving only the Force. Balance."

They said nothing after this and they came to the chamber. They entered the room and saw it was overwhelmed by a bright, grey light. A faded sphere of light shined above them, and below it was a pit that led all the way down to the core. Around the pit were meditation seats and behind them sat the thrones of the Council Of Balance.

"The Grey Sanctuary," Cato said looking at his old throne. He turned and kept walking to the old meditation seats. "I apologize that these aren't very comfortable. No one has sat in them for fifty years."

They shrugged and Cato turned to them.

"So...what do you know about the Force?"

"It is the energy surrounding all living and non-living things," Rey answered. "People like us can control the Force to control minds and make things float as examples."

"Wow, almost everything you just said was wrong. Sit here. Jason sit here."

They did as he said and sat down in the meditation seats.

"Is that Sekot?," Jason asked, referring to the sphere.

"Yes. She has not spoken in fifteen years now, I doubt she'll ever speak again. Her light is now connected to my life. When I die, this planet shall die as well. Back to the task at hand. Both of you, close your eyes, and breathe. Just...breathe."

They did so and soon they began to feel something as their bodies calmed.

"Now...reach out," Cato said and Rey did something unexpected. She physically reached out and stretched her arm out. Cato was annoyed by this but decided to have some fun. He gently and carefully placed his cold cybernetic hand on the top of her hand.

"Oh! Oh! I feel something!!," she said excitedly and Jason opened his eyes and could barely contain his laughter.

"Yes, that's the Force!," Cato played along. "Wow if you're feeling it already you must be very strong."

Then he flicked her hand hard and she immediately opened her eyes.

"Ow!!," she yelled and glared at Jason, who immediately stopped snickering. "You're very childlike, you know?"

"You're the one who gave me the opportunity," Cato said then he grabbed her hand and placed it on the ground. "Now do it again and this time reach out with your feelings."

The young couple did this and soon they truly began to feel something.

"What do you see?"

"...Life," Rey said. "Death and decay."

"Warmth," Jason said. "Cold.

"Peace...violence."

"Darkness...Light."

"Yes, and between it all?," Cato asked.

"Balance," Rey said. "An order...a Force."

"And that is the lesson!! To say that if the Jedi die, the light dies, or if the Sith die, the darkness dies as well, that is all vanity. The Force exists everywhere, and we all have our own light and dark inside us. It is up to us as to how we use them."

Rey opened her eyes and then she and Cato noticed how deeply tapped into the Force she was as there were cracks in the ground around her.

"You have incredible, raw strength in the Light side of the Force," Cato commented. "Over time you shall learn new ways to tap into it and use to protect others."

"Wait...," Jason said and they looked to him. "There's something else."

In his mind, he began to see something, a hole beneath a hole. Someplace where the dark naturally coexists with the light. A place of mystery and sight.

"It's a cold, dark place."

"When there is great light, there must always be great darkness...a balance," Cato said.

"No...something more," Rey said as she began to feel how strongly Jason was tapping into the Force. "Knowledge, mystery, sight, blindness...all at once. It's calling us!!"

Cato himself began to get scared by how strong in the Force they were, as the Sanctuary began to crumble a little and small pebbles shook and floated and the floor cracked more. Then he saw Sekot flicker and flash all at once.

"Rey, fight it!!," he yelled, shaking her. "Don't let it consume you!!"

He was able to get her out of it but Jason was far more deeply tapped into the Force. She ran in front of him as she saw what was happening and began to shake him as she feared for his safety.

"It wants to show me something," he said. "Its showing me the truth. About everything!!!"

"Rey, hurry!!," Cato yelled as pieces of the walls began to fall and he Force Pushed them away.

"JASON!!!!!," Rey screamed and then there was a flash of light and darkness in his eyes and he was thrown out of the seat and nearly fell down the hole to the center of the planet. It was Cato and Rey that grabbed him and pulled him back. "Are you alright?!"

"I-I'm fine," he said. "What happened there?"

"You were moving back and forth from light to dark," Cato said. "Each one was offering something greater to you and your mind was being torn apart. As that happened, so did the Sanctuary begin to do so."

Then the students looked at their teacher and saw he was pale and shaking.

"...Training is over today, go home and rest."

"When I was tapped into the Force," Rey said. "I couldn't see you."

Cato then stopped but he did not look back.

"You've cut yourself off from the Force," Jason said. "You use it but you won't allow yourself to feel it. Why?"

Cato turned and removed his hood.

"Rey I have only ever seen the raw strength you have once," he said. "It didn't scare me enough then...it does now. But Jason. With this kind of strength...I am...beyond terrified."

He then turned and quickly walked away.

Rey looked at Jason and hugged him tightly.

"You scared me there for a moment as well," she said and he just hugged back. "We should get out of here."

"...Yeah," he said and they walked back to their home.

Cato

Mara saw Cato come down, looking like he had seen death itself. She knew why he looked so afraid, she had felt it as well, and so did Bereet. Others across the galaxy had probably felt it as well.

"Cato!," she yelled running over to him. "What was that?"

"...Jason truly is the Chosen One," he answered and her eyes widened. "When my three lessons for them are done, you must leave this planet. I don't have much time left, so take Bereet with you, please."

"...Very well. I promise we will."

Later that night, Rey was simply standing underneath the _Twilight_ , watching the rain fall. Then she began to feel something, and knew that her mind was being connected to another's. And soon, she learned who it was.

"Can't you just leave me in peace for once?!!," she yelled angrily. "Haven't you done enough to me?!!"

"... _You will never be rid of me...cousin_ ," Ben said through the Force as he was actually lightyears away. " _And I'm not doing this. It came out of nowhere. I can only guess that you'v found Cato Pax_."

"Yes and he will teach me and Jason the ways of the Force and the First Order shall fall."

" _If only you knew how much of a coward that man is._ "

"He is not a coward!! He is one of the wisest men I've ever met!!"

" _...So it was wide to manipulate your father into trying to murder me because he was scared of my power?_ ," he asked and Rey was stunned as she could tell he wasn't making anything up.

"That's not true," she denied.

" _...Let the past die, Rey. Kill it...if you have to. That's the only way for you to become who you were meant to be. Perhaps I should've had Zyon kill Jason as he seems to be holding you back, and I want you at your best when we meet again._

"I will never let you hurt him!!!," she yelled then took out her blaster and fired at him as she saw only him, and he actually felt it.

Rey then snapped out of it and realized that she had fired directly at Jason. Then she saw that he had used the Force to stop the blast and moved out of the way and then let it go.

"Jason, are you alright?!," she said.

"I'm fine," he answered. "I wonder what your cousin meant when he said your father tried to murder him and Cato manipulating him."

"You could see him?"

"Yes. Come, it's time for the second lesson."

They then embed an walking together and Jason put his cloak on Rey and pulled her close. She smiled and they continued onward to Cato's hut. It was simple and small, perfect for an aging man like Cato. All it had was a dresser, bed and fireplace with a pot over it.

"You're late," Cato said looking up at them, looking much better. "It is obvious as to why the Sith must never return, but now you shall learn why the Greys and the Jedi of old must never return as well."

"The galaxy needs the Jedi, Cato!!," Rey protested.

"Not the Jedi it knows. During their Golden Age, they allowed Darth Sidious...my father...to take over and destroy them from within and create a galactic empire."

"You're the emperor's son?," Jason said.

"Yes. And I watched him kill my mother when I was sixteen, nearly sixty years ago. Would you like to know the story about your uncle?"

They both nodded as they both knew almost absolutely nothing about Jace Pax.

"Growing up...I actually idolized him. He was my hero for so long, I wanted to be like him. When I began excelling in my training, I could feel it then even, that intense envy towards me, that lead to hatred towards me. Then as I came of age and my mother, the previous Baransu no Kage, decided I was ready to succeed her. All the knowledge and wisdom she bore was passed down to me during a transference ritual. Just as it finished and we reached the naming part, and the Sith attacked. I was still recovering from the ritual, having everything be pieced together and put in order when they did. I was unfocused, distracted. The Dark Acolyte, Asajj Ventress and the cybernetic Droid General Grievous, attacked me and Grievous cut my arms off and took my blades. I fell to the ground and watched as my father murdered my mother, smiling and cackling as he did so. I later found out that it was Jace that gave the Sith the algorithm to find this place. He vanished, believed dead until a year and a half later, he contacted me, saying he had been captured. I began tracking down where the signal came from. It took weeks and I was becoming obsessed. But I was given luck and found that he was being kept on Corellia."

"Corellia?," Jason said and Cato nodded. "That's where-."

"Where Han Solo was born, yes. I went with your grandfather and his most trusted Clone Commander, Cody. We found a seemingly abandoned town and found Jace in the Town Hall. Then he showed his true colors and it was a trap. That was when I found out about my father...and when I met Han."

"How old was he?," Rey asked.

"Nine or ten," he answered. "I was of course crushed by the news of my father, but then Cody, a clone of all people, told me that 'you are not your father, you are better than him.' This meant that I am who I choose to be and I choose to be a better person than my father. I was able to convince Han to help help us and grab Jace's Light Arrow, one of a kind weapon. I used it to thin the herd of battle droids so that Obi-Wan and the others could escape and I then fought and bested him."

"What happened then?"

"He was brought to before the Council of Balance on Coruscant and was sentenced to carbonite freezing. I can only assume my father freed him after the Clone Wars and spent the next couple decades hunting Greys and Jedi alike. I'm guessing that his appetites became too much for even the Emperor and he freezed him again. Now his grandfather, Ren, has freed him once again and is now the Supreme Leader of the First Order."

Their mouths were now agape at this last statement.

"So you see," he said. "I let Jace live because I was Cato Pax, the Baransu no Kage. The Greys were too blinded by their emotions and the Jedi by their vanity and naivety. This is why they must _never_ return."

"What do you know of the Jedi?!," Rey questioned. "You spent fifty years here in hiding, caring only to see your precious wife again and you became blind to everything else. You withdrew your order because we didn't trust her when the evidence was stacked against her. Granted, that's unfair, but you overreacted. The Jedi and the Greys were your fault!! As was the Empire, the First Order and Kylo Ren!!"

His eyes widened at this.

"Yes...my mind was bridged with my cousin's and he told me the truth. You coward!!"

He shot up and used his superior skill and experience in the Force to overpower them both and he grabbed her by the throat.

"Watch your tongue, child," he threatened and then lightning came out of Jason's hands, making Cato drop Rey and she got out of the way. He turned his attention to him and began absorbing the lightning and then it exploded in their faces and it destroyed his hut. Then Rey Force Pushed him away from them and he slid a distance from them.

"Is it true?!," she demanded. "Did you try to make my father kill his own nephew for you?!!"

"These lessons are over. Leave this planet...now."

He began to walk away and they grabbed their blades and they swung them at him but he spun around and grabbed the tips of the blades with his bare robot arms, shocking the students.

"So you wish to continue to the third one?," he asked. "So be it. Third lesson is to defeat your master."

He Force Pushed the blades back into the hilts and pulled them away from them. They Force Grabbed some poles and began swinging at him as he grabbed two for himself.

Rey came at him and struck at his leg, but he blocked it then hit her in the gut and kicked her away and then Jason came at him and he blacked himbut Jason got a punch in. Cato responded with a headbutt as Mara and Bereet awoke and saw them battling in the rain:

Cato went offensive and skillfully swing at them and the students barely dodged them. They began to use the Force to block the blows and Cato began to become impressed. Then he dropped the poles and used his own Force Lightning, shocking them both. He continued to do so for sometime, until Rey and Jason were able to grab their blades from his person and blocked the lightning with them.

They swung at him again, making sure to not get close enough for him to grab the blades. Then Rey tried what she did on Yavin 4 and began to build up a Force Push. Just as she was about to unleash it, however, Cato counter Force Pushed, and they were all pushed away, the lightsabers were now out of sight. Jason crawled over to Rey to make sure she was alright, which she was.

Then they saw Cato come over to them, hardly fazed by the fight. Then he was struck by powerful Force Lightning then a Force Push. Rey and Jason turned to see none other than Mara and Bereet and a blue and silver blade shimmering in the dark. They handed them their blades and the four lightsaber wielders walked over to confront the bitter old man.

"Is it true?!!," Rey demanded again and Mara and Bereet looked confused. "Did you create Kylo Ren?!"

"...Fifteen years ago...I felt a strong, raw darkness in the Force growing," he began. "So I looked out into the galaxy, and I found Luke. I send an extension of myself and I warned him of what I had felt and he told me what he believed I was speaking of. We walked to Ben's home, and we looked deep inside him. And we saw all the terrible things he would do. All the deaths, all the mayhem all the evil built inside of him and as if upon instinct...Luke readied his blade, believing he could end it all that night. But that moment passed as wuickly as it came. I was left with shear and absolute shame, while your father was left with the consequences. We saw he had awoken and saw he defended himself and the last thing we saw of him were the eyes of a boy whose master had failed him...because of an older fool leading him astray. Luke later awoke from the rubble and saw the Temple was burning. Kylo has destroyed it all and took a handful of students who are now the Knights of Ren. Three younglings survived. Jason, you and Bereet."

Their eyes all widened and they looked between each other.

"The Jedi's second chance died because of me!! And I have damned the world to an eternity of submission. All because I was scared. I failed the galaxy."

"...I don't think you did," Jason said. "You said yourself, there is light and dark in everybody. Rey, if we can change Ben we can turn the tide of this war."

"Jason...this is not going to go the way you think!!!," Cato yelled.

"And to think I idolized you my entire life," Mara said sheathing her weapon, then leading Jason and Rey to the ship and gestures Bereet to go with them. The girl looked at her adoptive father, and gave a look of both pity and disappointment and then went with them.

He got up and watched them leave, and his face turned serious.

He then put on an outfit he had not worn in decades...his old Clone Wars armor. Traditional Grey Jedi robes of grey and dark grey colors with a grey, separate overcoat, with a hood on it. With grey greaves over dark grey boots and light grey vambraces over dark grey floated and some light pauldrons. And over it all, he once again as he did so long ago, he wore a fading grey cloak over it all, over his already hooded head and on his shoulders mainly.

He headed straight towards the temple, preparing to destroy it. Then Cato stopped as he sensed two old, familiar presences. He turned to see someone he was glad to see again, the other...not so much.

"Master Yoda," he said. "...Father."

"Baransu no Kage," the little green Jedi said.

"Son," the frail, yellow eyed old man said. It would seem that he had become a ghost himself, though he could do nothing now to the galaxy. Cato also took notice that he was red instead of blue, likely because he was a Sith, not a Jedi.

"This is ending now. I'm destroying the temple. Ending the Jedi, Greys and Sith forever."

He walked the rest of the way up to the temple and built up a powerful ball of Force Lightning in his hand. He prepared to throw it, and then hesitated for a moment, and then it passed and he threw it and was pushed back by it. He landed right between the chuckling ghosts.

"You've made quite a mess of the galaxy haven't you?," Sidious said.

"I'm not in the mood to hear your gloating," he said and Yoda chuckled.

"No mess that cannot be fixed with a little action, it is," he said.

"I'm not leaving this planet. You both know that."

"There is more than one way to fight a war, son. You should know that by now."

"Why are you helping me? You hate me and all life."

"I can no longer harm the galaxy, and you are my son. Perhaps...I can do something and at least help you for once."

"...I failed everyone though. I failed my order, my family...my wife."

"Not heed your mother's teachings, you did. Determination, courage, success...failure. Yes, the wisest teacher of all, failure is."

The ghosts then sat on the rock and now Cato was between them.

"In the end it came down to us," Sidious said and they nodded. "All of our students became greater than us."

"Father...," Cato said. "I've learned one thing over the years, it's that the we are what the students grow beyond, it's the true responsibility of a master."

There was a great silence between them all for a time until Sidious spoke again.

"Do you know why I let your mother go in the first place?," he asked and Cato shook his head. "Because I loved her. I did what I believed was right at the time. We all fight to protect what we love."

They all then just watched as the temple burned to the ground, leaving only the Sanctuary left for as long as Cato lives, so too shall the planet.

"It is time to fix my mistake from so long ago," he said. "And then...see my love again and let the new generation get it right this time."

 **Hope you like this. I'll have the next parts up as soon as possible but I'm on vacation so...I'll get it eventually. May the Force be with you.**


	7. Choosing of Sides

**Here's the next update, hope you like it. It'll be again on the story of the Last Jedi. Forgot to say that Luke is wearing the old traditional Jedi robes and brown cloak, like Obi-Wan.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else. Zyon belongs to the core of justice.**

Cato sat upon his old throne in the charred yet undamaged Grey Sanctuary on Zonama Sekot. He then began to tap into the Force again. He felt the it all over the galaxy and he looked for two in particular.

On the other side of the galaxy, an unconscious Leia Organa-Solo began to stir and uttered out only one word.

"...Cato..."

Cato opened his eyes and realized what had happened and the pain she felt at that time.

"Leia...," he said then tapped back in and felt her brother close by.

On Jace's ship, an imprisoned and slightly weakened Luke Skywalker, sat meditating. Then he opened his eyes and knew he was not alone.l

"Luke..."

"...Cato," he said turning to see the older man. "How is Bereet?"

"With Jason, Rey and Mara," he answered. Then he began to explain what had happened and of Jason's destiny. "Our time is most definitely over. Now we must guide them down the ways we did not take."

"...I do not blame you, you know? You really should learn to forgive yourself, Cato. It's what Ahsoka would want."

"I may never cease to blame myself. Perhaps though, I can make right by it. I will see you when it is time. Do not worry Luke, they're coming for you."

Cato smiled lightly and Luke returned it. With that, Cato vanished into thin air and the last Jedi was left once again alone in his cell.

Finn

Finn, Rose, BB-8, Zyon and DJ now were all on their way back to the Resistance.

"Poe, we're on our way back now," Finn said over the coms.

" _Good,"_ he said. " _Because I just committed mutiny and now a walking carpet is out for my blood and is punching at the door, trying to get into the bridge. So please hurry._ "

"Don't worry, it wasn't Zyon's ship we needed, it was his partner. We'll have that ship down in no time."

"Yeah...about that...," DJ said and the rebels looked at him. "I can do it. But there is a certain prepayment needed."

"What do you want?," Rose asked, annoyed, but then DJ saw her pendant.

"That. That Haysian smelt."

"No," Finn said immediately. "That's all she has left of her sister."

"Well...I can't help you then."

"Just give it to him," Zyon said. "It's just a necklace, you've got the memories. Those will last for life."

Rose knew that he was right and she then quickly handed it over to DJ, who then walked out with Zyon following him.

Finn was not very pleased by the events that had just transpired and he stormed after them.

"Give it back to her. Now. You have no idea how much that medallion means to her."

Then he noticed that they were ransacking the place.

"Why are you doing that to your own ship?...Oh. It's not your ship, is it?"

"You've got it, mister," Zyon said, then BB-8 beeped something.

"He said Zyon and I s-s-stole it," DJ said then he gave the droid another look. "We all stole it little buddy."

"Well...at least you're stealing from the bad guys," Finn concluded.

"Good guys...bad guys...made up words. Now let us see who formerly owned this beautiful hunk of uh-."

He turned on a holotable and they saw the designs for a TIE fighter.

"Ah...an arms dealer," Zyon said as he and Finn sat down.

"Yeah...made his bank selling weapons to the bad guys," DJ said but then the designs for an X-Wing fighter appeared. "Oh...and the good. Finn...let us learn you something big. It's all a machine, partner."

"This is the true evil of the galaxy, kid," Zyon said. "Everybody is in nobody's business because they sell to the highest bidder only. People don't join...because they wanna live free, no matter what it costs."

They knew that Finn didn't believe that, so they didn't care enough to push their point any further. Finn then left to go check on Rose and BB-8 followed him.

"Haha...children are so gullible," Zyon said.

"What do you mean?," DJ asked.

"The First Order will find us rather quickly and so let's take all the time we need. Then...I'll cut us a deal with Snoke or one of his little friends, and we can get some serious money."

This made the thief smirk at his partner's cleverness and he nodded in agreement. Now all they need do is wait for them to arrive at their destination.

Rey and Jason

The Twilight was also nearing the First Order fleet as Jason and Rey explained their plan.

"We'll go in, find Ben and...," Rey said. "And we'll convince him to help us."

"Rey I don't know if Ben can really be redeemed," Mara said.

"You might be right," Jason said. "...But we need to have hope that he can be. Turning him back from the dark side could change the tide of the war. This could be how we win. If we see Luke...we'll get him out as well."

"Be careful," Bereet said as they got into a small pod as they exited lightspeed.

"We will be."

Before Rey did, she was hugged tightly by her mother.

"I love you, Rey," she said.

"I love you too, Mother," Rey said back.

"How are we supposed to get back to the Resistance?"

"The Twilight is small enough to not be detected by the First Order unless they actually see you. So let Artoo fly the ship and you ought to be able to. And...if all else fails, abandon ship and I'm sure the Resistance can pick you up. But there's a case in my room that I need you to grab if that happens."

They looked at him strangely when he said this but he gave them a look of seriousness.

"It's only a ship," he said. "It's the memories and that case that are valuable. Nothing else...literally."

They chuckled as the pod closed up and Rey laid on top of Jason with her head on his chest. They watched their loved ones say good luck as they would not say goodbye to them just yet. Then the hatch closed and they were sent out of the ship and towards the massive destroyer.

"...I'm scared, Jason...," Rey said softly.

"...So am I, Rey. So am I."

He then held her closer and she smiled.

"Might be last chance to say it again...but I love you, Rey."

"I love you too," Rey said and they saw that they were now in the destroyer and when the fog created by the coldness of space vanished, they saw the scarred face of Rey's cousin, Ben Solo. Then they saw two stormtroopers, each with a pair of handcuffs with them. They got the pod open and immediately cuffed them both.

"I'll take them to Supreme Leader Pax myself," Ben said and they stood down.

He walked with them and led them to the elevator to the throne room and Jason noticed the walls were damaged throughout the ship.

"Did you get a little angry, Ben?"

"Yes I did. Incredible isn't it? The power of the dark side."

"I have seen your future Ben Solo," Jason said and he looked at him and saw his eyes. "And I saw Rey convincing you to help us, turning you back to the light. You _will_ be the one to turn. It's inevitable."

"...I don't think so," he responded. "For I too have seen the future and have seen that it will be _her_ to turn, not me."

"Please, Ben," Rey said. "I know you still love your family. Do it for us."

Then the doors opened and they were met by a middle aged man upon a massive throne, and was laughing:

"Hahaha!!! Well done my faithful apprentice!!," Jace Pax exclaimed. "I now have the upmost faith in your abilities. For those who don't know who I am...I am Jace Pax. Grandson of Ren, and the Supreme Leader of the First Order!!"

"...Hello, Uncle Jace," Jason said and the man's eyes widened slightly.

"...So you're Sofi and Ashe's child. Hahahahaha...this is rich!!! I did not know that they had had a child until Luke told me. My dear nephew..."

He used the Force to remove his and Rey's restraints and they just looked at him something strength clear in their eyes.

"Oh, so very, very strong indeed!!," he said. "Both of you an-. Ah...this day becomes more interesting by the second. A unity of the Kenobi's and the Skywalker's. I can just see the pure, raw love you have for each other. Love...the downfall of all Jedi."

Then he began to bring his nephew closer to him but he tried to resist.

"You underestimate us, Ben, Luke, the Jedi, everyone!!"

"Oh really?," he asked, now Jason was close enough that Jace placed his hand on his face. "Who do you think bridged those two cousins' minds together? It was me!! I never underestimate, I correctly judge all of those around me. I knew he'd never be strong enough to commit the deed of killing you both all alone and I knew that she wouldn't be wise enough to resist the bait, but I did not expect you to take it as well. But now that you are here...you...will give...me...Cato Pax. And then I will kill you...with the cruelest of strokes."

"...Never!!," Jason exclaimed softly and Jace just chuckled.

"I was hoping for resistance."

He pushed him away and Ben tossed him their lightsabers. Jace placed Rey's on the arm of his throne and looked at Jason's.

"Hmm...the great Qui-Gon Jinn's blade," he said then Force Crushed it, shocking Jason. "Do not despair, my dear nephew...I have an excellent replacement for you."

Then another lightsaber floated towards Jace and held it out for Jason to see.

"Aren't I just a kind uncle? This...was your grandfather's. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's weapon. And this..."

Lifted up another crudely made lightsaber like weapon and activated it, and a black, sharp blade appeared, much like his own weapon.

"This is the Duke of Mandalore's blade," he continued. "Whoever wields it, rules Mandalore!! It was your father's for a time...before I took it as a trophy."

"What...?"

"Yes...I was the one to murder your father. But then I was put back to sleep, and that how I spent these past five decades doing!! A constant cycle of sleep and death!! Your mother and father helped put me into this cycle. Then Snoke began to use my talents as well and so I got to kill...your...mother. And then your master."

Jason's eyes widened at this revelation.

"Yes...I have killed everyone who ever loved you!! And now...I will kill the one thing that you love more than anything in the galaxy," the Supreme Leader said and lifted Rey up into the air, torturing her. Soon she was shrieking in pain, cracking the walls all around the ship, thankfully not enough to destroy anything. "If you do not want her to suffer before she dies, then give...me...everything."

Jason could do nothing but watch as the woman he loved suffered, but he couldn't tell him where Cato was, and Rey knew that.

Luke

Meanwhile in the brig, as the walls cracked, so too did the doors. When they did, they became irrelevant. Luke Skywalker then saw them do so and knew it was time. And so, he rose up and Force Pushed it open...and simply walked out. As he did so, he encountered four people he knew were not of the First Order andvthey seened to know who he was as well.

"Master Skywalker!!," Finn exclaimed softly so as to not draw attention to themselves.

"You mean that's-?," Rose said.

"Yes I am," he said. "What are you doing here?"

They explained what was going on and soon they came to the breaker room and DJ used Rose's necklace to conduct some electricity into a certain spot then Gabe it back to her.

"Haysian smelt," he said as she took it. "Best conductor. Where's Zyon?"

They looked around to see that he had vanished and Luke looked at them for an explanation as to why the Leech was with them.

"Said he knew how to get us in here," Rose explained and he slowly nodded, accepting the answer.

" _Finn!!_ ," Poe said on coms and BB-8 tossed the comlink to him.

"We're almost there just a few more minutes Poe," Finn said and Luke took the comlink from him.

"Is this Poe Dameron?"

" _Yeah, who's this?_ "

"Commander Luke Skywalker."

" _Luke Sky-. Uh...how can I help you, Commander?_ "

"Poe...you must stand down, Holdo is no traitor and plus you'll receive a far worse punishment from Leia and Chewie if you don't."

Then he heard crashing and a small explosion just as the others went in and then he felt troopers coming and beckoned the droid to hide with him as stormtroopers led by Captain Phasma arrived and took them all captive.

"FN-2187," Phasma said, referring to Finn by his old stormtrooper name. "So good to have you back."

"Looks like both parties have been captured," Luke commented quietly. The droid agreed with a nod and then they went off to try to find a way to help them.

" _Finn, are you there?_ ," Leia said on the coms as they went as they found s place to hide for a time.

"Leia..."

"... _Luke...it's so good to hear your voice again. So you've escaped Snoke?"_

"Snoke is dead. His grandson, Jace Pax has taken over as Supreme Leader. Are the transports ready to go?"

" _Yes, but what about you and the others?_ "

"I'll save them," he assured her. "I'll make sure to make a good entrance."

" _Haha...that's shouldn't be too hard then,_ " she joked and then hung up so he could get to work.

Mara and Bereet

Back at the Twilight, like Jason had said, they were able to reach the last Resistance cruiser unnoticed.

"Mara," a recently recovered Leia greeted and hugged the redhead. "And you must be Bereet."

She nodded and they shook hands then an unconscious Poe could be seen being put on a transport.

"Who's that?," she asked.

"A troublemaker," Vice Admiral Holdo said as she and Chewbacca came up to them. "Now, time to board your transports. But for the transports to escape... someone needs to stay behind to pilot the cruiser."

"...Too many losses. I don't think I can take anymore."

"You can take a few more. You taught me to."

"...May the Force be-," they both said at the same time and laughed at this and so let Holdo say it.

"May the Force be with you."

With that, all but Holdo boarded a transports and fled the cruiser, leaving it, Holdo and the _Twilight_ behind. Chewie had left in the _Millennium Falcon_ , in hopes that he'd be able to find the others on Pax's ship, and R2-D2 went with him.

"Where's Finn?," Mara asked, carrying the case that Jason asked her to grab.

"On Pax's ship," Leia answered. "Luke has escaped the brig and is working on finding him and another by the name of Rose. He'll meet up with us soon."

As he said this, Poe woke up and he immediately ran to the window, and he looked down, believing that he'd failed.

"Uh...Mr. Dameron?," Bereet said and he turned to see her, Leia and Mara there, urging him to come over to them.

"Nice to see you again, Mara," he said. "You too, Leia and...who are you?"

"Bereet."

"Introductions can wait for now," Mara said, pointing to a nearby planet. "That's Crait. Old mining planet as well as a base used during war against the Empire."

"That's a rebel base??"

"Old, but heavily armored and has enough power to broadcast a signal to our allies spread out across the Outer Rim."

"Holdo was more interested in keeping the light alive," Leia said. "Much more than trying to be a hero."

It was then that the lessons in the events that had occurred for him began to sink in. That it was better to be a leader than a hero, to try to keep a spark of hope alive, rather than trying to expand it.

He then nodded and they sat in silence, all the while, Leia explained where the others went and what was going on. As she did, Poe would snatch glances at Bereet as she talked Mara. Little did he know that she was doing the same at him.

Back with Vice Admiral Holdo, she stood on the bridge while the transports fled.

"Godspeed, Rebels," she said.

Jason and Rey

Jace could see that his nephew would never tell him and so he decided to release Rey and Jason immediately ran over to her.

"I'm sorry...," he said softly.

"Don't be," she assured him.

"Nephew, you will tell me where he is one way or another," Jace said and used the Force to put cuff back Jason. "And since this way hasn't worked...we'll try another. Troopers, bring him to the training arena. Have the Knights get the information out of him. I'd take a good long look at him, young Rey. Because once the Knights of Ren are done with him, there'll be nothing left."

"No!! You leave him alone!!!"

"Rey!!," Jason exclaimed, and she looked at him as he was being escorted away down the elevator by a trooper and the other one carrying his new blade. "It'll be alright, I'll come back for you."

She kept on looking at him until the elevator closed and he vanished from view. Rey then turned and reached out for her blade but Jace used his powers to counter hers and spin around her back to him, hitting her in the head while doing so. Then she tried to store up a lot of energy and tried to use a Repulse Push, as she called it. Again, it was countered by Jace Force Pushing her before she could release it and she hit the floor.

"You are indeed as strong as Kylo Ren here," Jace said. "But when faced against someone like me who has had decades of training and experience, it means nothing."

Finn

Finn and Rose were brought to the hangar where General Hux awaited them. Both were brought to their knees and Hux immediately smacked Finn in the face for betraying the First Order.

"Well done, Captain," he said to the silver colored stormtrooper.

"Here's your payment as we agreed," Phasma said. Then two men wheeling a cart with containers of money in them and then...Zyon and DJ appeared, shocking the rebels.

"You lying snake!!!," Rose yelled, trying to get up.

"We were gonna get caught anyway," Zyon said. "So I cut a deal with them."

"What deal?," Finn demanded.

"Turn you guys in for money for one, then for them to let him go, I offered my services to them indefinitely."

"Then we g-g-gave them some information as well," DJ said.

They looked between each other and then an officer came up and told Hux that they had detected thirty transports leaving the cruiser.

"They told the truth," he said. "Will wonders never cease? Are the guns primed?"

"Primed and ready sir," the officer said.

"Fire at will."

The rebels try to resist and stop the order, but Zyon Force Pushed them back down.

"Silly, gullible children," Zyon said.

"You murdering bastards!!!!!"

"Take it easy, Big F," DJ said. "Today they blow you up, tomorrow you blow them up. It's just business."

"You're wrong."

"...Maybe."

With that, the man then walked out and flew away. All the while, Luke and BB-8 watched all of this transpire from a hiding spot. Luke then took a look around and soon came up with a plan.

"BB-8," he whispered and the droid looked at him. "Go and find a way to get one of those walkers going. We'll use it to get to that shuttle down there. I'll go and save them."

The droid beeped in response and rolled away while Luke continued onward to go help his friends.

As they talked however, the First Order began to fire upon the transports, destroying every single one of them slowly.

Jason

Meanwhile, the troopers led Jason to the training arena, a small one that was rectangular shaped with two pillars in each end but it had some hidden entries as well. Once he was uncuffed and given his blade, he held it in his hand for a few moments. He could sense all the history, all the fighting and all the death it had caused for peace and justice.

After a few more moments, he placed his new blade on his belt and walked into the center.

"There are alternatives to fighting," Jason said to himself a statement that his grandfather was famous for.

Then he heard the activation of several different lightsabers. Slowly, the Knights of Ren revealed themselves, one by one and encircled the young Kenobi.

One wielded a long pole that had a lightsaber blade on it, a lightspear. Another had a small arrowlike object with a bright red glow to it in his hand, then there was one with a double bladed lightsaber. Then another was slashing at the air tauntingly with a lightwhip, as another wielded dual blades and the final one wore gauntlets that had a blade on each of them, (like a hidden blade just on top of the bracer and the blade is larger). The only thing that was the similar between their weapons is that the blades seemed unstable and looked like Kylo Ren's blade.

"Not this time, kid," one said to him.

Jason could see that he wouldn't be able to talk sense into them, they were too far gone into the dark side.

"...Fine."

He pulled out his blade once more and then they charged at him. They swung and slashed at him, but his superior Force abilities, he managed to dodge, parry and jump over them.

But he was outnumbered and outmatched, soon enough they began to overwhelm him. The whip wielding knight threw us whip at him and it wrapped around Jason's lightsaber. He tried to pull him towards him, but Jason turned the move against him and threw him at two others. Then he was grabbed from behind by two other knights and the lightarrow wielder appeared in front of him.

"Just as annoying as you were years ago, kid," he said and sent the arrow at him.

Instead of the arrow going through him like everyone expected, Jason used the Force to stop it inches from his face. The Knights were shocked to see this as no one had been able to do so before. Jason then sent it through the feet of the Knights holding him down and he began to attack his opponents once again. But then they sent Force Pushes at him all at once, and knocked him down, and placed the four Knights who could attack still had their weapons at his throat.

"I don't care what the Supreme Leader wants," another exclaimed. "You're gonna die here and now!! Like you should've done fifteen years ago."

Rey

"Now then, look here," Jace said, using the Force to push Rey over to a magnification device. There, she saw the Resistance transports, one by one getting destroyed. "Watch as your pathetic fleet dies. Watch as the Jedi's failure, _your father's_ failure completes itself."

Rey turned around and Force Grabbed Ben's lightsaber and activated it, making the Praetorian Guard to activate their weapons.

"Haha...still that spark of hope. You and your boyfriend have the spirits of _true_ Jedi!!!"

She went after him and he simply pushed her away and the lightsaber slid right next to Kylo Ren as Rey was forced into a kneeling position and placed right in front of her cousin.

"And because of that...you and my nephew, as well as your parents and this...Bereet girl...you must all die," Jace said. "Kylo Ren, my young apprentice. Son of Darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was once conflict in you, I now sense resolve, and where was weakness, I now feel strength. Now is the time to complete you training and kill your cousin. Fulfill...your...destiny!!"

Ben just stood there and slowly moved his blade toward Rey, her eyes begging him to do the right thing, and help her stop Jace. This was a look that Jace soon began to see.

"Do you honestly think you can turn him?!! Hahaha...!!! I see his mind. His every intent. I can never be betrayed."

As he monologued, Ben began to quietly tap into the Force, and then creaking began to be heard as a nearby pole was broken off from its position and thrown at the Supreme Leader, knocking him out of the throne and rendering him unconscious.

Rey then grabbed her own blade and activated it as Ben looked at her and activated his. They knew what they had to do as the Supreme Leader's personal guard charge at them and began attacking them.

They are both attacked by four of them and while they had superior weapons, the guards were somehow able to keep up, as they too had impressive, lightsaber like weapons. The first one struck at Kylo first but the attack bounced off and Ben responded by stabbing the ground to stun them and push them away and began to slash at them. Rey however first blocked a guard with a double bladed weapon and pushed him away from her. Then the other three attacking her came at her. As could be guessed, each two guards carried the same weapon. Two had a sword/whip weapon called electro-chain whips, another two had a spearlike weapons called vibro-voulges. Another two had a different kind of spearlike weapons called electro-bisentos, and then the final two had double bladed weapons called vibro-arbir blades. Just before one guard could hit Kylo, Rey backed him up and stabbed him through the chest as Ben slashed the one he was holding off, so there was now just six guards left to worry about.

The Praetorian Guard attempt to use overwhelming force and strength against the two powerful Force users, but this mattered little to them. With their lightsabers, both Rey and Kylo Ren were able to keep them all away at a distance so that they could take them on one at a time.

Soon the two were separated and Ben was on the left side of the throne room and Rey on the right. Ben was currently fighting four of the guards as they saw him as the greater threat while the other two fought Rey. Ben then elbowed a guard in the face and threw him towards another. While Rey was busy dodging a guard's chain-whip and another's separated blades. She was able to Force Push one away for a time but the whip guard was able to snag her lightsaber blade and began to wrap the whip around his armored arms and bring her closer to him. But she was able to twist around him and stab him through the chest. As soon as he fell, the one with the blades again separated them and began spinning them tauntingly at her. She yelled and charged at him. Also when she killed the previous guard, a piece of the whip struck the red curtains and soon it began to burn away, making sparks, ash and flames rain down around them.

Ben was now blade locked with the two voulge spearmen, and they pushed him almost off the platform that was the throne room as a bisento guard came at him and chopped at him. Ben was able to break out of the lock and charged at him and rammed his blade through his chest and then threw him into an exhaust vent of some kind, and it tore him to shreds. Then Kylo Ren pointed his blade threateningly at the other three. It was then that Ben saw his cousin fighting that one guard and he was slowly gaining the upper hand over her as he was able to cut her arm.

Then the other chain-whip guard swung his whip at him, but he deflected it away from him. Then a spearmen swung at him and he deflected it towards the other spearmen, and then grabbed his spear as the whip guard began to attack him again. He blocked the attacks but then the second spearmen came at him, so Ben threw the guard he was holding onto at him and cut off the whip guard's head.

The guard Rey was fighting was still swinging non stop at her. She then dodged by bending down and he kicked her away. Ben was now holding a spear and keeping the two remaining guards he was fighting away. Then the one missing his spear tried to grab it but in the struggle, also lost his head. But while Kylo did so, the final guard that he was fighting was able to get him in a chokehold with his spear.

Rey then swung at the guard she was fighting but he captured her arm in his and they were both trapped as the lightsaber like blades on each of the guards' weapons inched closer to them.

But then Rey got an idea, and she dropped her blade and slashed the guard across the chest, killing him. Then she saw her cousin's situation.

"Ben!!!," she yelled and threw her blade at him.

He then caught it and activated it right in the last guard's face. Finally they had beaten the Praetorian Guard.

Rey then walked back towards the magnification device and saw the fleet was still taking fire.

"Hurry!! You can still order them to stop firing. We can still save the fleet!!...Ben?"

She then saw him standing over Jace's unconscious body.

"...Time to let old things die," he said and looked at his cousin. "...The Sith, the Jedi. Pax...Skywalker...Kenobi even! Let it all die. And then we can finally be free. Then the galaxy can finally be the way it was meant to be. And I want you to join me in this."

"Ben...don't do this," she begged. "I don't want to lose anymore family."

"No, no, you're still holding on!!! Let go, Rey!!! Your parents are holding you back. Jason Kenobi is holding you back!!"

"...Jason believed that we could turn you. So much so that I believe it now as well. Please, cousin..."

Ben stared at her for the longest time...then stuck his hand out.

"Join me," he said. "...Please."

Rey said nothing and did nothing but just stared right back into his eyes.

As this happened, the First Order continued to fire upon the transports. Holdo, who watched it all from the bridge of the cruiser, then thought of something absolutely insane. She jumped over to the controls and began to turn the ship towards the Mega-Destroyer, and prepare it for lightspeed.

Then Rey began to reach out, but then stopped.

"I know that you believe that Jason is holding me back. But there is some thing about him that you don't know about?"

"What's that?"

"...He is the Chosen One," she said then Force Grabbed her lightsaber from him but Kylo Force Grabbed it as well and as they began to put more power into it, the smoke and ash around them started to blow around them and they pushed each other away and began to yell as they struggled to overpower one another. As they fought over their grandfather's blade, it began to crack.

Finn

As this all happened, Finn and Rose were about to be executed upon Captain Phasma's order.

"Execution by blaster is too good for these rebels," Captain Phasma said. "Let's make this hurt."

They were then pressed down hard to the ground and Zyon got out his purple blades and placed them to the necks.

"You know, I might want to make this job permanent," Zyon commented. "It's always so exciting!!"

"On my command."

Hux

As this happened, on the bridge, General Hux figures out what Vice Admiral Holdo was doing and he desperately began to order them to destroy the cruiser.

"Destroy that cruiser!!!!!!!!!," he screamed.

Jason

"Time to die, Jason Kenobi," the Knights of Ren said and raised their weapons.

Finn

"Execute," Phasma said.

Zyon was about to kill Finn and Rose just as Admiral Holdo launch the cruiser into lightspeed, straight at the destroyer.

As that happened, Rey's lightsaber broke in two and big flash exploded when it did and forced the two cousins back and were rendered unconscious.

When the cruiser hit the destroyer, it caused a massive bright explosion the caused a chain reaction as pieces of it that were still at lightspeed shot through other destroyers. The explosion knocked the Knights of Ren off of Jason and they too were rendered unconscious. This gave Jason the opportunity he needed and he managed to escape the damage training arena.

Finn then awoke to behind dragged across the floor. He then saw that the hanger that they were in was nearly completely destroyed as it was in the center of where the cruiser hit the destroyer.

"Finn!!," Rose yelled as she dragged him towards a shuttle. Then she got him up. "Come on!!! We need to get to the shuttle!!"

He then got up and then they saw Captain Phasma and stormtroopers walking towards them from.

"Traitor!!!," Phasma yelled. Then a walker began firing on them. "What?!!"

The walker continued to fire as it tried to move and as it got of the hook it was connected to, the top cane off to reveal BB-8 had hotwired it, and Finn and Rose looked at each other in confusion.

Then some troopers ran at them from behind, but before they could kill them, another walker landed on them. They looked to their right to see Luke Skywalker there.

"Let's head to that shuttle!!," he yelled and they began to run towards it.

"Skywalker!!!," a voice behind them said. They turned to see an annoyed Zyon behind them, blades out and he looked ready for a fight.

"I'll hold him off. Just don't leave without me."

They nodded and Luke went over to the Leech. Rose then grabbed a blaster and Finn grabbed an electro-baton. Then they felt Phasma behind them.

"No!!," Rose yelled and she shot at the silver stormtrooper, but the blast deflected of her armor.

"Huh...," Luke said as he was surprised that a stormtrooper's armor deflected a laser blast. Then he turned back to Zyon.

"The great Luke Skywalker...it'll be fun to take you powers."

Zyon was far too quick for Luke at that time and she sped over to him and picked him up by the neck and began to absorb his Force powers, or he tried to. When he didn't absorb his powers, he grew confused.

"You're not the first Leech I've come across kid."

Then he vanished, and Zyon realized that it was just a projection and that Luke was safe in the shuttle already.

"Clever old man," Zyon said and then saw that the floor was beginning to give and so he fled the hanger.

Phasma got out her own quicksilver baton out and Finn charged at her and they soon got into a blade lock.

"You are a bug in the system," she said.

"Let's go, Chrome Dome!!!," Finn yelled and he swung the baton at her but she easily dodged it despite her armor being so bulky. "Come on!!!!!"

Then it was her turn and she began to skillfully swing her baton at him. Then she spun and smacked him in the back as they moved closer to a ledge. Then Captain Phasma smacked him off the ledge and down supposedly to his death.

"No!!!!!," Rose yelled and then Phasma turned her attention to her and began firing her pistol at her.

"Hey," a voice behind her said and she turned to see Finn and she smacked her hard in the face, cracking her helmet enough to see only her left eye. The caped stormtrooper Captain picked herself up enough to glare at the turncoat.

"You were always scum!!!," she snarled at him.

"...Rebel scum."

Then the floor gave in under Phasma and it all broke apart and she fell into the inferno below them, more than likely to her death.

"Hey, need a lift?!!," Rose said as she sat next to BB-8 on the walker. Finn then got on and they charged towards the shuttle.

"What took you kids so long?," Luke joked as he got the shuttle going.

"You were on this ship the whole time?!"

"Yup. And I kept Zyon at bay for you guys."

They thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement as he had a point there. The shuttle launched and they were soon heading towards where the transports had been going, the planet of Crait.

' _Rey, Jason_ ,' Luke thought to himself. ' _I know you're both on this ship. I hope you get off it safely. I have faith in you._ '

Jason

As all of this was happening, Jason finally made it back to the throne room and was pretty surprised by what he saw, the place in ruins. Then he saw the love of his life on the ground and he sprinted over to her.

"Rey!!!," he yelled shaking her away and it seemed to do the trick.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Jason there and she sighed in relief and hugged him tightly.

"You're okay!!!," she said into his shoulder.

"Told you I'd be back."

"What happened to you?"

"Got my ass kicked by the Knights of Ren," he answered and she laughed. "Let's get out of here."

They got up and Jason stopped to look at Ben and Rey took this opportunity to take the Duke of Mandalore's blade away from Jace. Jason then looked at her as she then picked up the two halves of her lightsaber. This obviously surprised her boyfriend but he did not ask as the look on her face said it all.

"...I'm sorry, Ben," he said softly. "I hope you soon realize the mistake you've made."

The two Padawans then ran off and soon found Supreme Leader Jace Pax's escape pod and they took off, glad to be off of that place of absolute evil.

General Hux and Zyon Windu

Later on, General Hux and Zyon Windu arrived to see the Supreme Leader and Kylo Ren on the ground. Hux tried to take this chance to kill them both and began to reach for his blaster, but then they both began to stir and Zyon gestured not to do anything.

"Supreme Leader," Hux said, helping Jace get up as Zyon helped Kylo up.

"You alright?," Zyon asked.

"Yeah...," Ben said. "Yeah I'm alright."

"Don't touch me!!!," Jace yelled and Hux backed away from him as the man glared at Ren. "Care to explain your actions, boy?"

"I didn't want to kill her so I tried to turn her to our side. She is too blind to see the truth of our cause though."

"...Fine. Whatever. What happened?"

"The rebel cruiser turned to face us and entered lightspeed. The transports have all reached Crait."

"Get the army ready and bring us down there now," Jace ordered and left to get himself checked over, leaving them all to follow his orders.

"Seems this so called Supreme Leader isn't very supreme," Zyon comments and Kylo Ren and General Hux slowly nodded in agreement.

"Normally I'd be trying to kill right now for such a comment," Hux said. "But sadly I agree with you. Perhaps an accident ought to befall Jace Pax?"

Ben simply nodded and they all got to work.

Jason and Rey

The pod continued onward towards the planet, where the Padawans learners knew that that would be where they'd find their friends.

Then they picked a familiar face on their scanners and they saw the _Millennium Falcon_ right in front of them. They soon boarded it and were greeted by a walking carpet hugging them tightly.

"Good to see you too, Chewie," Rey said. "You as well, Artoo."

The droid beeped and they all got to work. But then Jason grabbed Rey by the arm and he smirked. He pulled her towards him and kissed her, which she immediately returned. They stayed this way for a minute as Chewie looked at them smiling and Artoo beeped to express his happiness, making everyone laughed as he was shaking as well.

"Now then...," Jason said. "Let's go save our friends."

With that, they all flew towards Crait, and for a battle that would change the direction of the war.

 **Hope this was good. Sorry for the wait. I've already got a good start on the next chapter do it should be up within the next few days. Until then, May the Force be with you.**


	8. The Last Grey

**Here's the final part of the Last Jedi. Hope you like it.**

 **I own only my original charcacters, nothing else. I don't own Zyon.**

Leia stood before the entrance to the base on Crait, waiting for the First Order to arrive. Then she felt a presence nearby that she hadn't felt in a long time, but then heard ships nearing them.

"They're here, close the shield gate," she said into her comlink. As she went in, a bunch of crystal fox like animals ran into the mine.

They did as she said and the door began to close as a shuttle being what they believed was being followed by TIE fighters, but in truth it was being chased.

"Incoming!!!!," Poe yelled.

The fighters blasted the shuttle and began descending down and then the top of it was broken off by the door and it crashed inside the closed off base.

Naturally, the rebels began to fire on the shuttle and Mara and Bereet readied their blades. But then three pairs of hands appeared and they people inside began to yell to not shoot.

"Hold your fire!!! Hold your fire!!!"

"Poe, Poe!!! It's us!!!," Finn yelled and he, Rose and Luke popped their heads up.

"Finn!! Rose!!! You're not dead!! Where's my droid?," Poe asked, then BB-8 came four from the bottom of the shuttle and he greeted him.

The rebels kept their eyes on Skywalker though as he came down from the shuttle as well. He walked over and Leia immediately hugged her twin brother.

"I know, I changed my hair," Leia said and Luke smirked in amusement.

"It's nice that way," he said and he let go and walked over to his wife, who immediately slapped hard in the face. "Ow!!"

"I said that I would do that when I saw you for real," she reminded him and then hugged him, which he returned.

"Is this all that's left?," Rose asked having seen how few of the rebels there were left.

Soon the rebels got to work and set up everything they needed to defend the base fromthe First Order.

"All our shields are up," an officer informed Leia. "So they can't hit us from orbit. Use whatever power we've got left... to broadcast a distress signal to the Outer Rim."

"Use my personal code," Leia said. "If there's any allies to the Resistance... it's now or never."

"Then if that gets no response, use my old personal code," Luke said next. "If word gets out across the galaxy that I've come out of self-exile, countless systems will come to our aid."

"Rose, Bereet, what do you got?," Poe asked as they came into the control room.

"Rotted munitions and rusted artillery," Bereet reported.

"As well as some half gutted skim speeders," Rose finished.

"Well... let's just pray that big-ass door holds long enough for us to get help."

"Wait...I sense something."

"So do I," Mara said. "Finn, check what's going on outside."

He ran over to one of the mine's periscopes and saw an army of First Order Walkers as well as some old Imperial Walkers. Then he was below the command shuttle was a massive cannon that was slowly being dragged towards the base.

"A battering ram cannon," Finn said.

"A what, now?," Poe said.

"Miniaturized Death Star tech. It will crack that door open like an egg."

"Then we need to find a way out of here before it can do that," Bereet said.

"She's right. There has to be a back way out of here, right? BB-8, what do you got?"

"BB-8 analyzed the mine schematics. This is the only way in, or out," Threepio informed him.

Finn then saw the fear in everyone's eyes as they began to lose hope.

"Come on," he said and got everyone's attention. "We have allies. People believe in Luke, Leia and Mara. They'll get our message and they'll come. But we have to buy time. We've gotta take out that cannon."

"He's right," Luke said. "And I believe it's time that everyone learns that I'm back."

It was then that the plan became clear to Poe, and soon enough...rebels lined the trenches and defense cannons in front of the mine as the doors opened and a bunch of skim speeders came out and began to speed off towards the First Order. The pilots that were leading them were Poe, Finn, Rose and Luke. Mara and Bereet walked out in front of the trenches and used their binoculars. A rebel then grabbed a bit of the powder on the ground as he was curious as to what it was. He put it in his mouth but immediately spat it out.

"Salt," he said.

"Alright, listen up. I don't like these rust buckets, and I don't like our odds, but-," Poe said then his foot went through the bottom of his cockpit. "What the hell?"

" _Can't believe I'm saying this_ ," Luke said over the coms." _But I'm beginning to miss the sand speeders back on Tatooine_."

"Wow...," Leia and Mara both said at this comment from the control room.

"Anyway, just keep it tight... and don't get drawn in too close 'till they run that cannon up front."

Soon enough, they began to get close to the cannon and knew that they'd be fired upon soon.

"Alright ground forces, lay down some fire!," Poe said and the rebels in the ground opened fire on the Walkers.

"13 incoming light craft," Zyon informed Jace as they, Kylo Ren and General Hux all stood in the command shuttle.

"Should we hold until we clear them?," Hux asked.

"No," Jace said sitting down, now wearing his old Grey Jedi armor. "The Resistance is in that mine, and therefore any information they have on where Zonama Sekot is. Push through them."

Then TIE fighters flew down from orbit and began to attack the speeders.

"Fighters, break off!," Luke ordered.

"Come on!!," Finn yelled annoyed.

"We have to hold them 'till they pull out that cannon!," Poe reminded them then saw that Rose was in trouble. "Rose, you've got three right behind you!"

She turned to see that he was right and she began to try to lose them, making tight turns and trying to speed up, but they wouldn't give up.

"...I can't lose them!!," Rose yelled.

Then the fighters began to drop like flies as they were destroyed. Everybody looked up to see the _Millennium Falcon_ up in the air, shooting down fighters from the main turrets and the top and bottom turrets as well. Thennin the cockpit, Chewbacca let out a battle roar and then a small little creature that they unknowingly picked up from Ahch-To called a Porg, let out its own little roar.

"Whoo! Yeah! Whoo! I like this!," Rey exclaimed as she story down fighters from the bottom back up turret.

"Me too!!," Jason said as he was in the bottom turret.

"Blow that piece of junk, out of the sky!!!!!," Kylo Ren yelled.

"All fighters!!!," Hux ordered. Then every remaining TIE fighter began to chase the _Falcon_.

"Chewie, pull them out from the battle. Draw them away from the speeders," Rey said and he growled in confirmation. He then flew down into the canyon behind the mine and soon they flew down into it where they found themselves flying through a massive cave of blood red crystals.

"She drew them off, all of them!," Poe yelled.

"Oh, they hate that ship!!!," Finn commented.

The tight space in the cave was beginning to destroy the backup turrets and Rey and Jason knew that they had to lose the the fighters soon.

"Chewie!!!," Jason yelled and he knew what he mean. He had them go upwards and soon the debris of rock that came up with them for a time came falling down on any remaining fighters that weren't destroyed in the caves.

"There it is!," Rose said then saw the sheer size of the battering ram cannon. "That is a big gun."

"Okay the cannon is heavily armored," Poe said "Our only shot is right down the throat."

Finn then saw their chance to destroy the cannon as it was beginning to prime itself.

"The cannon's opening, this is our chance!," he yelled, and they begin to move in.

"All firepower on those speeders," Jace said getting up from his chairs.

"Concentrate all fire on the speeders!!," Hux yelled as soon as Jace finished talking, and Ben and Zyon looked at him weirdly.

"Take it down a notch there, alright ace?," Zyon said, making the general roll his eyes at him.

It was then that Luke began to see that they weren't gonna make it as all fire was focused only on them now.

"We're taking heavy losses...," he said to himself then turned his speeder around, beckoning for the others to follow. "They're picking us all off, we're not gonna make it."

" _Alright, I'll make my final approach_ ," Finnsaid. " _Target in_ _sight, guns are hot_."

" _No! Pull out!_ ," Poe ordered as he saw that Luke was right.

" _What?!_ "

"The cannon is charged," Luke reasoned. "It's a suicide run! All craft, pull away!"

" _No! I'm almost there!_ ," Finn yelled into his coms.

" _Retreat, Finn! That's an order_ ," Poe said but Poe ignored him and continued towards the cannon.

" _Finn? It's too late! Don't do this!_ ," Rose begged.

"No! I won't let them win!"

" _No! Finn, listen to Poe! We have to retreat!_ "

Finn didn't listen anymore and turned off his coms. He then lifted his ski that helped the speeder move more steadily so that he may move faster.

"It's warming up now," Mara told Leia as Luke made it back to his wife.

" _Copy that, we see it_ ," she said back

"Preparing to fire," pilot on the command shuttle said.

Finn was so close to the throat of the cannon now. The extreme heat had ruing his weapons and so he knew it really was gonna be a suicide run. Just as he was about to destroy it, Rose crashed her speeder into his and pushed him away from it. Unfortunately, she was badly injured during it.

"Move! Move, go quick!," Poe yelled as he made it to the trenches and he and Bereet directed the men back into the mine, while Luke and Mara made it back to Leia. "Go!"

Finn soon came to and he saw the wreckage of Rose's speeder nearby and he immediately ran towards it.

"Rose!!," he yelled then he reached her abegan to get her out of the cockpit. "Rose? Rose? Why would you do that? I was almost there. Why would you stop me?"

"I saved you... dummy," she answered and gave her a confused look. "That's how we're going to win. Not fighting what we hate... but saving what we love."

Then the battering ram cannon fired and it blew a massive hole in the base shield gate. As it did, Rose pecked Finn on the lips before losing consciousness. Finn just stood there for a moment in shock.

"General Hux," Jace said from the shuttle and had a deadpan look on his face as he said it. "Advance. No quarter... no prisoners."

"Our distress signal has been received at multiple points... but no response," Mara informed Luke and Leia, who now sat down facing each other. "They've heard us... but no one's coming."

"We fought until the end," Luke said. "But..."

"The galaxy has lost all it's hope," Leia finished for him. "The spark... is out."

Just as Luke and Leia had begun to lose hope as well, a figure emerged in the room. Clad in old grey robes and armor, he walked over to them and removed his hood to reveal a man they were happy to see.

"Cato...," Luke said.

He had trimmed his beard down and cut his hair back to shoulder length and brushed it to make it look nice. He then took a seat between them and he just looked at them with his old, grey eyes.

"...Not exactly how I wanted to meet you, Leia," Cato said.

"Same here," she said back.

"...Luke, Leia...I'm sorry. This was all my fault. Order 66, the Empire, now this-."

"No, Cato," Luke said. "What happened wasn't on you. You might've not done anything to stop it, but you are not to blame."

"He's right. I don't blame you either, Cato. I've always wanted to meet you, after hearing so much about you and your order. I'm glad that you're here now. At the end of it all."

"...I've come to face my cousin," Cato said. "And fulfill the vision that I saw so many years ago. I saw myself here, and I saw him here. I wish that I could have saved your son Leia."

"...I held onto hope for so long," she said. "I know now that my son is gone."

"No one's ever really gone."

He then stood and placed his hands on their shoulders and smiled at them.

"Your parents would be so proud of the two of you," he said. "You remind me of them. Take good care of them. All of them."

They both nodded, returning a smile. Cato walked away and patted Luke on his other shoulder, and then encountered Mara, and he took her hands into his.

"...I'm sorry I didn't turn out to be everything you expected."

"You're everything I expected," she replied. "And far more."

Cato then released her and walked away. As he did so, people watched him and murmured things around him. They soon figured out who he was as they had been told by Leia about the Grey Jedi. He then saw his daughter and stopped one last time in front of her. She had tears forming in her eyes but still had a smile on her face.

Cato placed his hands on her face and after a while, pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I love you Bereet," Cato said, pulling away. "Thank you for being my daughter."

"...I love you too. Thank you for being my father," she said, sniffling as she knew what was going to happen.

Cato then saw Poe Dameron was looking at Bereet and he held her close to comfort her.

"Take good care of her, or you'll have to deal with me."

Poe quickly nodded and Cato continued onward to the outside.

He past through the breached shield wall and out onto the salt covered blood red lands, towards the army of First Order Walkers.

"Stop!!," Jace ordered from the command shuttle. He walked to the window, and he almost could not believe his eyes.

"Cato Pax...," Kylo Ren said.

"The Baransu no Kage," Zyon said.

"I want every single gun we have...to fire on that man. Even have the stormtroopers and the TIE fighters fire on him."

Hux looked at him strangely, but did as ordered and the walkers readied themselves and soon enough, they began to fire mercilessly on Cato. Bereet wrapped herself in Cato's cloak and in Poe's arms as they continued to fire upon the man she considered her father.

"More!!!!," Jace yelled as his eyes turned black and the firing intensified and soon there was a large mushroom cloud of red dust in the air, blocking some of the sunlight. "MORE!!!!!!!"

The firing continued to intensify until Hux saw that that was more than enough.

"That's enough," he said quietly then yelled more loudly. "That's enough!!!!!!"

Once he says this, the firing stops and there is nothing but a smoking crater and Jace sits down, satisfied.

"Think you got him, boss?," Zyon asked, earning some snickers.

"Sir?," the pilot said and they all went back to see that the man climbed out of the crater and casually just flicked some dust off his shoulder, as if to say 'that was nothing.'

"...Bring me down there," Jace said.

"Supreme Leader, you must not let your personal feelings get in th-," Hux said but Kylo Force Pushed him into the wall and knocks him out.

The pilots then began to land the craft and Jace got himself ready.

"Ren, Zyon, you're coming with me. If I can't defeat him, you'll know what to do."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Ben said and they all walked out. Zyon could see the look in Ben's eyes and knew what he was planning.

They all walked towards Cato and he walked towards them. Then Jace ordered them to halt and he continued onward. Then they stopped and the two cousins had a long stare down.

"...Have you come to beg for my forgiveness?," he asked. "Have you come here to try to save my soul? Try to turn me?"

"...No," was all Cato said and Jace got out his black blade, and Cato got out his mother's blade.

Bereet then looked at her belt to see that she still had her lightsaber.

"Then that means...," she said to herself, figuring out Cato's plan. "Poe, he's stalling."

"...You're right," he said then they heard a man yelling for help.

"I need help over here!!!," Finn yelled as he dragged an injured and unconscious Rose into the base. The medics then ran over and began to help her.

Finn, Poe and Bereet then walked over and saw Cato was still there facing off against Jace.

"He's facing off against the Supreme Leader. Come on, we gotta help him."

Bereet then stopped Finn as she knew what Cato was doing.

"He's stalling to buy us some time to escape. To run."

"Run? No, Poe we can't run, we have to fight."

"No, no. We are the spark that'll light the fire that'll burn the First Order down," Poe said and he turned around. "There's gotta be another way out of here. I mean, how did he get in here?"

"Captain Dameron," C-3PO said. "BB-8 said that there might be an uncharted exit somewhere but this whole place is such a maze that the chances of finding it are 15,275-."

"Sh! Shut up!!"

"...to one."

"Listen," Poe said and they heard nothing.

"Where did the crystal critters go?," Finn said and then they saw one and it ran out.

"Follow us!!," Poe yelled and the few remaining rebels looked at Luke, Leia and Mara.

"What are you looking at us for?," Leia asked. "Follow them!"

They all then did so and then Luke and Mara stopped to look at Cato Pax, knowing that it would be the last time they would ever see him again. Cato could feel their eyes on him and he turned slightly to look at them.

"Go...," he said so softly only he could hear himself.

They knew what he said though and they then followed the other rebels.

Cato turned his attention back on Jace who then sprinted at him and swung his blade at him, but he easily dodged it. He swung again and Cato once again dodged it and jumped away and readied himself for the next attack.

Jace charged and Cato bent backwards, making his cousin miss again, the blade very nearly grazing the old man's nose. Now they stood facing each other once again. All the while, the whole First Order watched as their supposed great leader failed again and again to defeat an old man, and Ben knew exactly what to do, now he merely awaited the right moment.

"I envisioned this day so long ago," Cato said. "I'm sorry, Jace. I never asked to be the Baransu no Kage."

"Then why were you given it instead of me?!!!!," Jace demanded.

"...Because you wanted it. Those who want power become consumed by it. Those who don't are oblivious to its corruption."

"...Well you allowed yourself to become consumed by something far worse...love. And now...I'm gonna bury you. Just like I did to Ashe, and like I did to Sofi...and like I did to Ahsoka."

Cato's eyes widened at this.

' _He killed them_ ,' he thought to himself and then he calmed himself. ' _Of course he did_.'

"You know...I idolized you once. You were my hero."

"I'm sure I was!! Just as I'm sure that you're sorry!! Because of you, all of this was possible. Order 66 was possible because you broke the alliance, then the Empire came, and now...it's come down to us again. Like it always would!! The Resistance is gone, dead!! This war is finished!! And when I kill you and Skywalker, I will have killed the last Grey and the last Jedi!!!!"

"Unbelievable...," Cato said. "Almost everything of what you just said just now...was wrong. The Rebellion is reborn today. This war...has only just begun. And while I may be the last Grey, Luke Skywalker is no longer the last Jedi."

Jason and Rey

Meanwhile, Jason and Rey finally found the signal coming from the twin beacon. It was in a part of the canyon, but the entrance was blocked by rocks.

"This is on you Rey," Jason said. "You can do it, I believe in you."

She slowly nodded and she raised her hand and tapped into the Force. Almost immediately, she began to move the rocks out of the way and the rebels were able to get through. When she saw her father though, Rey dropped the rocks and immediately ran to Luke and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly, and he hugged her back just as much. Soon enough, Mara joined in as Jason watched from afar, smiling. But then Luke pulled him towards them and he joined in. Then they all began to climb up to the Millennium Falcon.

Cato

Jace then gave off an annoyed and amused face.

"...I'll destroy them. All of them, and you, and everything that you have ever loved," he promised.

Instead of attacking though, Cato deactivated his lightsaber and stood up straight.

"No, Jace," Cato said. "Strike me down in anger now, and I'll never leave you...just like Sofi."

Jace looked at his disciples and then charged, roaring as he did so and sliced straight through Cato, who made no attempt to try to stop him. Jace then noticed something, he looked back to see Cato was still there perfectly fine. He lifted his blade up with a confused look on his face and walked towards his cousin. The blade then went straight through him, with a light glowing as it did. It was just a Force Projection.

Cato was still on Zonama Sekot, floating in the air as he was in such a trance of concentration. He floated over a seat in front of Sekot.

"...No...," Jace said, knowing that Cato was only stalling for the rebels to escape and that he had humiliated him.

"Later, cuz."

With that, the projection then vanished. Jace then had a look of fear of his face which soon turned to rage. He then turned towards the base in roared in anger and frustration. His yelling was then cut short by a purple blade slicing his lightsaber arm off.

He fell to his knees and watched as Zyon destroyed his blade. Then Kylo Ren walked over and activated his own blade.

"Like you said," he said. "I'll know what I have to do."

Jace just gave him an amused smirk and then he was relieved of his head.

Cato

Cato then fell back to the ground and soon he got up, but he could feel the life leaving him. Two hands then appeared and picked him up from the ground and held him up. Cato looked to see his cousin and best friend had finally come home, sort of as they were ghosts.

"Sofi...Ashe...," he said.

"Yes, cousin," Sofi said. "It's us. You're time has come."

"I know...help me to my throne."

They nodded and they slowly walked up to the Council of Balance's thrones. They placed him in cold, dusty seat of the Baransu no Kage, which he had never sat in before, and they then took their places on either side of him. Then Cato turned to his left and then to his right to see his other council members appear and take their places. He smiled as his friends and family surrounded him and he closed his eyes for a moment. And when he opened them again, he was met by a sight he had been waiting for over five decades.

"...A-Ahsoka..."

"Hey, Silver," she said to him and he chuckled as the light of Sekot slowly began to dim. "I've missed you so much."

"And I have missed you," he said, and she sat on his lap and wrapped her hands around his neck. "...So many years missed because of who we were. Now we can finally be together."

"I love you, Cato Pax."

"And I love you, Ahsoka Pax."

The council simply watched and smiled at this touching moment. They all then turned to watch Sekot's light finally diminish completely.

"So ends...the Grey Jedi Order," Cato said as the last bit of life left him. "We are...at last...one with...the Force."

Cato Pax then vanished, becoming one with the Force. When this happened, Ahsoka vanished, followed by Sofi and Ashe and then the rest of the Council of Balance.

Zonama Sekot was dead as Cato's life force and Sekot's were intertwined. And so, when the council vanished, so too did the planet...forever.

Kylo Ren and Zyon Windu

Kylo and Zyon then led the First Order into the base and found that the rebels did indeed escaped and Kylo could still feel Rey as their minds were still bridged and she felt him trying to reach her, as did Jason. The couple stared at him through the connection for the longest time as the last of the rebels go into the Falcon. Perhaps Ben thought that one last attempt wouldn't hurt to try to turn his own cousin. But it was to no avail and the connection was cut completely by Jason as he closed the door to the Falcon.

Ben Solo then stood up and saw Zyon looking at him.

"The Supreme Leader is dead," he said, and Zyon smirked.

"Long live the Supreme Leader," Zyon replied.

With that, the mighty and fearsome Kylo Ren, was now the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

Jason and Rey

The rebels began conversing and old friends and family reconnected. Rey sat down in the middle of it all and watched as Finn placed a blanket over a girl whose name she had learned was Rose. She carried her broken lightsaber, and the kyber crystal that powered it was clearly visible.

Then the man she loved sat down next to her and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Cato's gone," she said, and he nodded as Luke, Leia, Mara and Bereet sat around them.

"I felt it too," he said. "But it wasn't guilt and regret that I felt. It was..."

"Peace and love," Bereet finished. "I felt it too."

"As did the rest of us," Luke said.

"Jace is gone too. Ben killed him. I'm the last if my family now, I don't have anymore blood relatives."

"Well, you have us, never forget that," Leia said.

"By the way," Mara said handing Jason his case. "I grabbed it just like I said would."

"Thank you, Mara," Jason said.

He then opened it it to reveal a double bladed Grey lightsaber and a regular Grey lightsaber.

"These were my parents' lightsabers."

"Also," Rey said handing him the Duke of Mandalore's blade to him. "Thought you'd want that."

"Least we have an idea for where to go next."

"Perhaps," Luke said. "If you can prove that you're the true Duke, then maybe we'll gain a great ally against the First Order."

"But first, how are we supposed to build a Rebellion with just this?," Rey asked and Jason placed a hand over hers.

"We have everything we need," he said. "And it is all thanks to Cato. The Grey Jedi's final act was a noble one. They've placed a spark of hope back in all of us. Now...it's up to the Jedi to keep it from being snuffed out. We need to complete our training."

"Yes, you three do have to complete your training," Luke said. "For now...let us remember Cato Pax. Our elder, our mentor, our friend. And likely the wisest man anybody could ever meet."

 **Hope this was good. That is the epic conclusion to the story of the Pax Family, now that we're out of the Last Jedi, it might take me a little bit as to what I will do next, but I'll think of something eventually. Until then, May the Force be with you.**


End file.
